Fate
by MegEvans1983
Summary: The judge has ruled shared custody of Kristina between Sonny and Alexis, and has decided that Alexis and Kristina should move into PH2. Sonny is with Carly, and Alexis is trying to make her relationship with Cameron work - will it?


Fate  
  
A Fan Fiction By Susanne  
  
Chapter 1 - The Order  
  
The town of Port Charles was buzzing, as the prominent custody case over Kristina Davis was finishing off behind closed doors in the Port Charles Court. The truth about Kristina's true paternity had come out in the open after Ned had endangered the baby's life, and Alexis hadn't seen any other alternative than to tell Sonny the truth in hopes of him being able to rescue her before it was too late.  
  
He had succeeded but after Alexis had been cleared off all charges in connection with the Luis Alcazar case, Sonny had filed for shared custody of Kristina after Carly had lost a child she'd conceived together with Ric Lansing. Cameron Lewis had been a great support for Alexis and they'd begun to feel a deep understanding for the other person.  
  
Jasper Jacks had been there for Alexis and Kristina like never before. He was almost like a father figure to Kristina, but in reality Alexis knew that only one man could fulfill that spot, and that someone was Sonny Corinthos. Ned had kept his distance from the case, as he knew that he was to blame for Sonny knowing that Kristina was his daughter.  
  
Inside the courtroom Alexis was sitting with her lawyer; Gina Santiago with Cameron sitting right behind her next to Jax and Skye, who were in the process of figuring out their relationship. Sonny was sitting with his new lawyer; Bill Jackson, and both Jason and Courtney were sitting behind him.  
  
Bailiff: "All rise for the honorable Catherine Zuma!" He exclaimed, as the judge made her entrance, and took her seat before exclaiming  
  
Judge Zuma: "Please be seated!" She arranged her notes in front of her getting ready to rearrange Sonny, Alexis and Kristina's lives forever.  
  
Courtney: "God.Alexis looks so miserable!" She whispered with sympathy in her voice to Jason.  
  
Jason: "Having your child ripped away from you can have that effect on most people." He whispered back.  
  
Jax: "Sonny looks so smug sitting there knowing full well that he's probably going to get shared custody of Krissy and if he does succeed then that child is going to be in constant danger for the rest of her life." He whispered to Cameron.  
  
Cameron: "Well.It's up to us to make sure that Alexis keeps her cool when the verdict is in. I have a feeling that whatever it is it's going to change Alexis and Kristina's lives for all time." He whispered back, as the judge began to speak.  
  
Judge Zuma: "This case has been difficult from start to finish, and I don't think that any other judge would envy me sitting here having to judge, which parent is more suited to fulfill the task of being Kristina's legal guardian, and therefore also parent. On one side we've got a notorious criminal, whose lifestyle isn't any place for a child to grow up in even though Michael Corinthos has done this both in PH4 but also in numerous other locations such as the Quartermaine estate, PH2 when Mr. Morgan was occupying it years ago. On another side we've got a brilliant attorney, a terrific mother but also a woman, who admitted killing Luis Alcazar due to the torment and hurt he'd put her and many of her friends and family through. Well knowing that Ms. Davis was cleared on all charges due to self-defense I can't look away from that, and still hold Mr. Corinthos responsible for the gossip and second hand knowledge in this town. Therefore I decided to act as if Mr. Corinthos and Ms. Davis were just two ordinary people seeking if not full then shared custody of the child in question; Kristina. Through my many interviews with not only Mr. Corinthos and Ms. Davis but also with Mr. Jacks, Mr. Lewis, Mr. Morgan and Ms. Matthews I've come to the conclusion that Kristina Davis doesn't need to go through anymore confusing living arrangement. I've also done some checking and as far as I know the penthouse, which Ms. Davis occupied from the year 2000 - 2002 is currently available. Is this true Mr. Corinthos?" She asked turning to Sonny for answers.  
  
Sonny: "Yes your honor. Jason Morgan moved out in the course of March!"  
  
Judge Zuma: "Ms. Davis? Was this penthouse spacious for you? Did it satisfy your comforts?" She asked turning to Alexis for answers.  
  
Alexis: "It was actually more than I needed your honor but just because." The judge cut in exclaiming  
  
Judge Zuma: "Thank you Ms. Davis! I now have the choice to either give full custody to one of you, or make it possible for you to share custody over this innocent child. I've never been for option 1 so I'm going to ask you Ms. Davis: isn't there any way you can see yourself living in PH2 opposite Mr. Corinthos' penthouse in at least the next 18 years of your child's life?"  
  
Alexis: "Your honor I understand why you ask this. If I were you I'd probably ask the same thing or have come to the same conclusion as you. But in all honesty and with due respect you can't treat Mr. Corinthos like an ordinary citizen or an ordinary father seeking custody. He's involved in criminal activity your honor, and by allowing Kristina to be anywhere near him will result in her getting hurt. I know in my heart of hearts that Sonny is a great father but I can't let him be a father for Kristina if this means putting her in the middle of something dangerous and life threatening. I saw with my own eyes what this life did to someone I consider family. I can't let it happen to my flesh and blood too. I'm sorry but I can't do it." She replied with tears in her eyes.  
  
Judge Zuma: "I see.I have great respect for you Ms. Davis, and I know that whatever I rule here today will affect your life tremendously. Being a mother myself I don't think I have to tell you how much I want to rule in your favor but sadly I can't. As I mentioned before then I've made some enquiries, which showed me that even though Mr. Corinthos has a questionable lifestyle he's also got security. I hope, as God is my witness that I'll never regret having ruled this. And Mr. Corinthos before you start celebrating having beat the system in some way I want you to be clear on one thing."  
  
Sonny: "Yes your honor?"  
  
Judge Zuma: "If you at any time get arrested for anything remotely criminal, which would put Kristina in danger I'll give sole custody to Ms. Davis no matter the consequences. Are we clear Mr. Corinthos?"  
  
Sonny: "Absolutely your honor, but as I've told this court before then the only thing I'm involved in is coffee importing!"  
  
Jax: "Oh please Corinthos! Is that the best you can do in trying to flatter a good ruling out of Judge Zuma?" He exclaimed jumping up from his seat due to his being overprotective of both Alexis and Kristina.  
  
Judge Zuma: "Mr. Jacks I realize this is a delicate situation for everyone involved but please keep your personal feelings out of this?" She asked pounding the gavel for order in the courtroom.  
  
Jax: "I understand your honor!" He exclaimed sitting back down next to Cameron and Skye.  
  
Judge Zuma: "I hereby order Ms. Davis, Kristina Davis and Nurse Larson to move into PH2 by the end of this week meaning Sunday at the latest. I'll have someone following up on these living arrangements together with checking if both parents are conduction their lives in a manor suitable for a child. Good luck in raising Kristina together - this court's adjourned." She replied pounding the gavel exiting the room.  
  
Alexis: "Oh my God! This can't be happening!" She replied placing a hand over her mouth in an attempt to breathe normally.  
  
Cameron: "Take some deep, cleansing breaths Alexis.Come on.One, two, three. One, two, three!" He continued coaching her, as he'd made his way next to Alexis rubbing her back, as she tried to catch her breath.  
  
Skye: "I don't understand this! How can they give custody to an animal like him? Just think about Carly? Having that spiteful woman for a stepmother!" She exclaimed.  
  
Jax: "Skye? Would you mind getting Alexis some water?" He asked, focusing in on Jason and Courtney, who were congratulating Sonny.  
  
Skye: "Not at all - I'll be right back!" She replied exiting the courtroom, as Jax made his way to where Sonny, Jason and Courtney were.  
  
Cameron: "Listen to me Alexis! You've got to take it easy OK? This is not the end of the world. All you've got to do is wait for Sonny to screw up just like he always does."  
  
Alexis: "At what cost? Kristina's life or my sanity?" She asked between breaths.  
  
Jax: "I hope you're feeling proud of yourself Corinthos?"  
  
Jason: "Jax? Maybe this isn't the best time to."  
  
Jax: "To what? To tell Don Corinthos the truth? That he's just signed his daughters death certificate?"  
  
Sonny: "I did what I had to do Jax. Kristina's my daughter and Alexis is her mother and I'll always protect them!"  
  
Jax: "Kristina doesn't even know you Sonny! The only persons she really knows are Alexis, Cameron, Felicia, Ned, Skye and me! But hey.If we're lucky someone like Alcazar will come around and make sure that you don't screw up Alexis' life once more and Kristina's for the first time."  
  
Courtney: "Jax? Just because Sonny's been less than nice to Alexis lately doesn't mean that he's not going to respect her as Kristina's mother. I know that both Jason, my father and I are looking forward to getting to know Kristina."  
  
Jax: "You, Jason and Mike aren't the worst people Kristina could be with Courtney. But where Sonny and Carly are concerned I smell trouble!" He replied joining Cameron, Alexis and Skye again.  
  
Cameron: "Are you feeling better?" He asked, as Alexis' breathing had turned normal again, as Skye gave Alexis the glass of water she'd hunted down.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.Thanks Cameron! I know that I can always count on you!" She replied hugging him tightly before getting on her feet.  
  
Sonny: "Alexis? We need to talk!" He replied joining the group.  
  
Alexis: "I have nothing to say to you!"  
  
Sonny: "We need to talk about Kristina - now I can have Max or Johnny pick you up!"  
  
Alexis: "Tell those goons of yours to stay the hell away from Kristina and me, and as far as our transport is concerned I've got friends. I need some air!" She replied making her way down the courtroom, and into a restroom.  
  
Jax: "You heard her Corinthos! Just leave Alexis alone, and let us; her friends take care of her. You've got no place in Alexis' life anymore!"  
  
Courtney: "Will you excuse me Jason?" She replied, as she followed Alexis.  
  
Jason: "Sure!"  
  
When Courtney opened the door into the restroom she could hear a woman crying her heart out in one of the three stalls in the restroom. Courtney felt so sorry for Alexis after having witnessed how scared she was for Kristina's well-being and she couldn't help but think that the judge's ruling was catastrophical."  
  
Chapter 2 - Moving Back Into PH2  
  
The day when Alexis, Kristina and Nurse Larson were to move into PH2 had arrived. Cameron and Jax were helping Alexis and Kristina get settled in, while Sonny was having a heated discussion with Carly in PH4  
  
Sonny: "How many times do we have to go through this Carly? Alexis is the mother of Kristina, and I need to make sure that they're both OK!"  
  
Carly: "WHY?! I don't see why you have to take care of a woman, who betrayed you, and a child she claimed was Ned's!"  
  
Sonny: "A: You've betrayed me in the past too, and B: you tried to do the very same thing to Jason, and also me both with A.J. but also with Ric! So don't come here and lecture me about Alexis' mistakes - you've made some very similar ones yourself."  
  
Carly: "I know I'm not perfect, OK? But how can you even expect Alexis and I to live opposite each other after everything that's gone down?"  
  
Sonny: "Carly.Alexis is here because the judge ordered her to be! She doesn't even want to be here but she has to! Do you understand?"  
  
Carly: "NO! I don't understand why you've let that spiteful woman into your life once more. I really don't get that Sonny!"  
  
Sonny: "This really isn't the time for this Carly! Alexis and Kristina are already here moving in! You've got two choices: either you start behaving yourself or you leave at least while they're moving in!"  
  
Carly: "FINE! You don't have to ask me twice!" She exploded exiting the penthouse angrily passing Jason outside in the hallway.  
  
Jason: "What was up with Carly?" He asked closing the door.  
  
Sonny: "Alexis and Kristina are moving in, and as you could tell Carly isn't for that!"  
  
Jason: "The judge ordered it. It isn't like Alexis wanted to move in or anything! Did you?"  
  
Sonny: "Did I what?" He asked with a sigh.  
  
Jason: "Did you want Alexis to move back into PH2?"  
  
Sonny: "I want my daughter close to me Jason - how can you even question me about this?"  
  
Jason: "I'm just saying that if you're starting to feel anything more towards Alexis than her being the mother of your mutual child you have to be up front with Carly about it!"  
  
Sonny: "What happened between Alexis and I was a one night stand, which resulted in a beautiful little girl. I will never regret being with Alexis because that night resulted in Kristina - I only regret how things ended up!"  
  
Jason: "I hear you! I checked out Ned and Faith for you! Faith has been quiet lately but that only tells me that you've got to be careful. Especially since one visit to the PCPD could mean that Alexis get's full custody over Kristina."  
  
Sonny: "Ashton has had it in for me ever since I made love to Alexis. I succeeded in getting something from Alexis he never did: her complete and undivided trust! Not saying that she didn't trust him but something must have been wrong for her to leave him standing at the altar."  
  
Jason: "I agree with you that Ned is dangerous but he also loves Kristina. I don't think that he'd ever put her in danger."  
  
Sonny: "Wasn't that what created this whole situation? Ned got into too deep water, which endangered Kristina enough for Alexis to come forward with the truth about the paternity. Keep a close eye on Ashton, OK?"  
  
Jason: "Absolutely! Sonny? Are we OK?"  
  
Sonny: "I just need some time Jason to come to terms with you being with my little sister, OK? I'm better now than I was months ago!"  
  
Jason: "I'm glad to hear it! Listen.Courtney is over at Alexis' offering her support, and I think I'm going to pop in too! Are you coming?"  
  
Sonny: "You go right ahead. I've got something I have to take care of first!"  
  
Jason: "Alright!" He exclaimed exiting PH4.  
  
Sonny: "We can make this work Alexis. We have to because of Kristina. I'm not going to be separated from the life we created that magical night!" He thought to himself silently because somewhere in his heart he wished that Alexis and Kristina were moving into PH4 instead of PH2.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "Do you remember when you saved my life?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah."  
  
Alexis: "I remember kneeling beside you in the snow, thinking how furious I would be if you died."  
  
Sonny: "I'm glad I didn't. Think of all I would've missed."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Across the hall from PH4 Cameron and Jax were assembling Kristina playpen, while Alexis and Courtney were talking, while Kristina was asleep upstairs in the nursery.  
  
Courtney: "How are you really doing? I know this must be really hard on you!"  
  
Alexis: "How so?" She asked being a little cynical due to the fact that Courtney was friends with Carly.  
  
Courtney: "After the custody case was finished I came into the restroom, and I heard you crying. I just want you to know that I'm here if you need someone to talk to!"  
  
Alexis: "Courtney. I really appreciate what you're trying to do but why are you even offering me your help? Isn't that something Carly would call consorting with the enemy?"  
  
Courtney: "Carly and I haven't been that close ever since the truth about the baby's paternity came out. Even though Ric tricked her into sleeping with him, I still feel that she should have told him. Carly even had the mordacity to claim that because you didn't tell Sonny about Kristina true paternity that you weren't any better. But you did that because of the father's occupation, and Carly only did it because she wanted to hang onto any hope that this child could change her and Sonny's relationship to the better. I guess she didn't feel that their connection was that strong!"  
  
Alexis: "Why are you telling me this Courtney?" She asked not understanding why Courtney felt the need to tell her anything, which was related to Carly in some way.  
  
Courtney: "If you're still in love with my brother I don't think that Carly's a threat any longer."  
  
Alexis: "I'm not interested in Sonny anymore Courtney! I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for that court order especially not since I still hold him at least partly accountable for what happened to my sister!"  
  
Courtney: "It's as clear as day that you and Sonny still feel something for each other Alexis! And with Kristina there's that much more to fight for!"  
  
Alexis: "With Kristina there's that much more to lose!" She replied, as Jason knocked on the door, and entered.  
  
Jason: "Hey Alexis, Jax, Cameron, Courtney! Are you beginning to feel at home again?" He asked closing the door behind him.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah."  
  
Jax: "All done Alexis!" He exclaimed with satisfaction in his voice, as Kristina began crying upstairs in the nursery  
  
Alexis: "Excuse me!" She exclaimed running upstairs to check and see if Kristina was all right.  
  
A few minutes later Alexis descended the stairs carrying Kristina in her arms, while the little girl rubbed her eyes with her small, chubby hands.  
  
Jax: "Hi precious! Did you have a good sleep?" He cooingly asked his goddaughter.  
  
Alexis: "As soon as Mr. Corporate Raider spots this little one he turns into putty!" She laughed alongside Courtney.  
  
Jax: "Who can resist this little lady, huh? Certainly not me!" He replied taking her from Alexis' arms before sitting down on the couch with Kristina in his arms.  
  
Alexis: "I just remembered that I forget a box with her toys in the car - I'll be right back, OK?" She asked picking up her car keys.  
  
Jax: "We'll be just fine!" He exclaimed, as Alexis exited the penthouse.  
  
Courtney: "God! She's so adorable! Isn't Sonny coming?" She asked turning to Jason for answers as to what was taking her brother so long.  
  
Jason: "He had to take care of something - I'm sure he'll be here soon."  
  
10 minutes later Alexis stepped off of the elevator with a box of toys in her arms, which a waiting Benny helped her with.  
  
Alexis: "Benny? It's great to see you! Are you OK? I heard about your heart attack!" She asked worried.  
  
Benny: "I'm fine Ms. Davis, and thanks for asking. I was told to do some exercising and not overdo it! I heard that you and your little girl moved into PH2 a matter of hours ago!"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah we did!"  
  
Benny: "Has Sonny been by yet?"  
  
Alexis: "Actually he hasn't!"  
  
Benny: "Don't worry he will! Nothing's more important to him now than your safety, and your little girl's too off course!" He exclaimed helping Alexis inside with the box where she found Sonny sitting on the couch holding his daughter almost as if he'd been with her since the day she'd been born.  
  
Courtney: "Look at him; he looks so natural holding her - almost as if they'd never been apart!"  
  
Jason: "It's been his lifelong dream to have a child to take care of and protect from the depressing childhood he experienced first hand." He explained, as Alexis mesmerized watched father and daughter enjoying some quality time together.  
  
Chapter 3 - The Everyday Lives Of Kristina's Parents  
  
Alexis had started to build up her law practice again, and was over at Jax's office at 'Club 101', as she knew that he wasn't taking the whole living arrangements in PH2 too well. Even though he wasn't Kristina's father she knew that he hurt due to the fact that Sonny once again had control over the people, whom he loved.  
  
Alexis: "Knock, knock!" She exclaimed, opening the office door a bit.  
  
Jax: "Hi stranger - come on in!" He exclaimed, leaving the papers he was working on to give Alexis a huge hug.  
  
Alexis: "So I guess this means: no hard feelings?" She asked, as they sat down opposite each other at the desk.  
  
Jax: "What are you talking about?"  
  
Alexis: "Yesterday in PH2, Sonny, Kristina. Jax.I know that you love her, and that's not going to change just because her biological father is in the picture all of the sudden."  
  
Jax: "We are talking about Corinthos!"  
  
Alexis: "No matter who Kristina's father is then she's my daughter too, and your goddaughter. The judge only said that we had to move into PH2 she didn't mention anything about me getting disconnected from my friends."  
  
Jax: "Alexis.I've seen how this scenario plays out. I saw it with Brenda twice! Sonny will ultimately get you to sacrifice everything you've ever built up; including your law practice and your friends and family."  
  
Alexis: "I know that I've told you this a million times before but I'll repeat myself: do you really think that any man can have such control over me? I let my guard down in connection with Sonny, and it only brought on heartache - I'm not about to do it again. Listen to me Jax.You're Kristina's godfather and Felicia's her godmother - Sonny can't change that, and I won't let him, OK?"  
  
Jax: "I hear you loud and clear Alexis, but as I've told you a million times: I've seen this scenario being played out hundreds of times and the end result is always the same: Sonny get's what he wants, and to hell with everyone else!"  
  
Alexis: "I am Kristina's mother, and I don't care how Sonny feels about you! You're my friend, you're Kristina's godfather, and that's the way it's going to stay!"  
  
Jax: "You drive a hard bargain counselor!"  
  
Alexis: "They don't fear me down at the courthouse for nothing, right? I love you Jax for worrying so much but you don't have to. I know how to handle Sonny, and the very last thing I want is to confuse Kristina anymore than she already is. Sonny is with Carly, and I'm."  
  
Jax: "With Cameron?" He asked blatantly.  
  
Alexis: "It's not like that Jax! Cameron is a great friend, and I can talk to him about everything - including my complicated life."  
  
Jax: "What about Zander and him? Are they beginning to salvage what's left of their relationship?"  
  
Alexis: "They're trying to. I just don't know how to help either one of them. You know how desperately I wanted to take care of Zander when he lived with me at PH2 but he's changed so much since then, and I don't even know how to reach him anymore."  
  
Jax: "You'll find a way - I'm sure you will!"  
  
Alexis: "How are you and Skye doing?" She asked wanting to change the subject.  
  
Jax: "We're OK! We're working through our problems. It's just going to take some time before we're where we were before Brenda!"  
  
Alexis: "You did mistreat her Jax, and I know that she did some pretty underhanded things too but still."  
  
Jax: "I hear you! So when have your landlord ordered you to be back tonight?"  
  
Alexis: "Ha-ha - very funny Mr. Jacks! Actually I've got a ton of work I've got to finish before 4 o'clock!"  
  
Jax: "By all means don't let me stop you!" He smiled.  
  
Alexis: "About Kristina: I'm very grateful that you've been as great as you have with her, and with me. I really needed you during the whole Alcazar trial, and you were right there alongside Cameron, and I'll never forget that!"  
  
Jax: "Are you OK with everything?" He asked due to the fact that she'd pushed him to his death  
  
Alexis: "I wasn't for a while because I thought that I'd lose Kristina because of that hateful man but now all I can do is be grateful for the way it all turned out."  
  
Jax: "Have you heard from Ned lately?"  
  
Alexis: "No! You?"  
  
Jax: "Not a peep! Should we be worried?"  
  
Alexis: "I don't know - bye!" She replied kissing him goodbye on the cheek before exiting the office.  
  
Sonny and Jason were sitting in PH4 having a cold beer discussing the recent Ned Ashton & Faith Roscoe problems.  
  
Jason: "I can't tell you anymore Sonny. Faith is being very careful this time around - she doesn't want another screwed up shooting to take place like the one at Carly's new club!"  
  
Sonny: "You can bet that Ashton has something to do with that! I've already informed Johnny and Max that they're to guard Alexis and Kristina with their lives."  
  
Jason: "Have you told Alexis about this?"  
  
Sonny: "What do you think? She'd never be receptive to being guarded. She still wants to believe in Ned because she thinks he's the Ned she remembers. Being in cahoots with Faith isn't good news, and as long as Alexis is the mother of my daughter she'll have protection 24/7, OK?"  
  
Jason: "I hear you loud and clear Sonny but when she finds out."  
  
Sonny: "NO! If she finds out!"  
  
Jason: "You don't think that she'll spot Johnny and Max miles away?"  
  
Sonny: "She probably will eventually but hopefully then she's come to the conclusion that it's for her and Kristina's own good."  
  
Jason: "Talking about Kristina.You looked really comfortable with her last night!"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah.Imagine that: the notorious mob boss of Port Charles going mushy over baby girl!"  
  
Jason: "Which reminds me.Courtney wanted me to give you these." He replied handing him a couple of photos.  
  
Sonny: "What are these?" He asked.  
  
Jason: "Alexis gave Courtney some pictures of her and Kristina, Cameron had taken off them in the park a few weeks back. Alexis wanted Courtney and Mike to have some - Courtney got a store to create some extras. What do you think?"  
  
Sonny: "They look so happy - this is actually the happiest I've seen Alexis ever since Carly came back from the dead!" He exclaimed especially concentrating on one of the pictures where Alexis was wearing a pair of jeans along with a blue blouse and was standing in the grass with bare feet holding Kristina, who was dressed in a cute yellow sundress up in the air. They were both smiling beautifully.  
  
Jason: "Kristina really has some great traits from her mother! Her smile is positively Alexis', and just the karma they both carry around is absolutely amazing!"  
  
Sonny: "You've got that right.It's sure been some time." He replied focusing in on Alexis' face, body and persona.  
  
Jason: "Since when?"  
  
Sonny: "Since I saw Alexis smiling like this, and being so at ease!"  
  
Jason: "Children will do that to you - that baby is practically all she has left of her sister. Have you talked to Alexis about that at all?"  
  
Sonny: "Nope! It's been more about our daughter lately but that talk will come very soon I'm sure of it!" He sighed unhappily.  
  
Jason: "Isn't that a good thing? To resolve your feelings surrounding Kristina's death?" He asked not understanding Sonny's point of view.  
  
Sonny: "I just don't want Alexis and I to be more at odds than we already are! Alexis has always held me partly responsible for her sister's death."  
  
Jason: "Luis Alcazar wrecked a lot of peoples lives - most of all Alexis'!"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah I know, and if it hadn't been for Cameron Lewis I wouldn't even have a daughter to this day. I'm telling you Jason if he had."  
  
Jason: "But he didn't, OK? Kristina is safe and sound, and is now only a door down if you need to be with her.Or her mother?"  
  
Sonny: "What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Jason: "I know the story between you and Alexis, alright? You don't have to pretend with me, and if you're starting to feel something more towards Alexis than her being the mother of your child then you need to level with Carly - she deserves that much!"  
  
Sonny: "Nothing is going on between Alexis and I!"  
  
Jason: "Then why were you staring at that picture like a lovesick fool?" He asked pointing at the picture in question.  
  
Sonny: "I was watching my daughter being happy!"  
  
Jason: "Don't you mean your former lover?" He asked lifting an eyebrow.  
  
Sonny: "Look Jason.I do care about Alexis but that's all there's to it, OK? She's the mother of my child, and I'll always care about her due to that very fact but that's all there's to it!"  
  
Jason: "OK." He sighed knowing that there was more to it than Sonny was letting on.  
  
Chapter 4 - Carly's Jealousy  
  
Alexis was upstairs in the bathroom, bathing Kristina in the bathtub together with Mike, who'd stopped by wanting to see his 1st grandchild, while Nurse Larson was preparing lunch. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and Nurse Larson went to answer the door.  
  
Nurse Larson: "Yes?" She replied upon opening the door and facing Sonny.  
  
Sonny: "You must be Nurse Larson! I'm Sonny Corinthos, and I'm."  
  
Nurse Larson: "You're the man, who's uprooted poor Ms. Davis and Kristina! Well.I hope you're proud of yourself!" She replied harshly, as Sonny entered the penthouse before closing the door behind him.  
  
Sonny: "Have I done something to offend you in some way?" He asked, not understanding where all this hostility was coming from. Nurse Larson: "Actually; YES! You act like you're some holy man, who can do nothing wrong by giving Judge Zuma no other choice but to grant shared custody. That beautiful, little girl will never have a quiet moment because of you - that's why I have a problem with you Mr. Corinthos!" She exclaimed.  
  
Sonny: "Where is Kristina?"  
  
Nurse Larson: "Upstairs with her mother! Ms. Davis is giving her a bath! Are you staying here for lunch too?" She asked making it clear she wanted him gone as soon as possible.  
  
Sonny: "No, I've got plans with my wife!"  
  
Nurse Larson: "Of course you do! It's a good thing that you've got plans because Dr. Lewis is joining Ms. Davis and Kristina for lunch today, and it might get a little awkward." She replied, wanting Sonny to know that Alexis had moved on, and that Cameron was a far better choice then the local 'mob boss' of Port Charles.  
  
Sonny: "Cameron Lewis? Her shrink?" He asked surprised.  
  
Nurse Larson: "Her very best FRIEND! But that's not something you'd know anything about, right? I mean.You almost lost your best friend because of his involvement with your sister!"  
  
Sonny: "Maybe I should come back sometime later?" He suggested sensing that he'd never be able to sway Nurse Larson with his charms.  
  
Nurse Larson: "You might as well go on up! Your father is up there together with Ms. Davis and Kristina!"  
  
Sonny: "My father?" He asked not believing that Mike had gone to Alexis' without informing his son.  
  
Nurse: "Uh-huh!" She replied going into the kitchen to finish preparing lunch, while Sonny hurried up the stairs into the bathroom.  
  
Alexis: "Mike? Could you hand me that towel, please?" She asked laughing because Kristina had just splashed water all over her mother's clothes.  
  
Mike: "Sure!" He exclaimed laughing too, as he handed Alexis the towel she'd asked for. Alexis wrapped Kristina in a red blanket, and placed her on the changing table where she dried the baby off, before putting a diaper on her together with a romper suit where it said 'Baby Angel'.  
  
Alexis: "There! We are all ready to begin our day - or afternoon!" She exclaimed before kissing Kristina on her forehead and handing her over to her grandfather.  
  
Mike: "God! To believe they've been this little?" He replied looking down into the brown eyes of his granddaughter.  
  
Alexis: "Pretty amazing, huh?" She replied caressing Kristina's soft head.  
  
Sonny: "What are you doing here Mike?" He asked from the doorway.  
  
Mike: "Michael? I actually came to see you but Johnny said you were out so I went across the hall to check in with Alexis."  
  
Alexis: "I was just about to give Kristina a bath so the timing was perfect for Mike and I to talk about everything!"  
  
Sonny: "Including how he'll screw up Kristina's life if he even get's anywhere near her?"  
  
Mike: "Michael."  
  
Alexis: "Mike? Would you mind going into the kitchen with Kristina? I'd like to have a few words with Sonny!" She replied, as Mike complied by leaving Sonny and Alexis alone in the bathroom.  
  
Sonny: "Don't even start in on me now Alexis!" He replied leaving the bathroom, and heading towards the livingroom where he sat down on the couch.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny.What happened to you as a child was terrible but just because Mike left you, and made way for Deke to ruin you and your mother's lives does not mean that you can go on relentlessly punishing Mike for it. Mike can't do to Kristina what he did to you and Courtney. I'm not saying that I condole what he did - all I'm saying is that Mike isn't the one in charge of Kristina here - we are!" She replied sitting down on the couch and trying to help him.  
  
Sonny: "Kristina is my flesh and blood, and I'll be damned if I let someone like Mike screw her life up. He may 'only' be her grandfather but he can still hurt her. He can hurt her by promising her things he'll never live up to in real life!"  
  
Alexis: "Don't you think it's time for you and Mike to sit down and talk about this? If you can't do it for yourself or for Mike or even for Courtney then do it for Kristina!"  
  
Sonny: "I'll never let anything bad happen to Kristina, which reminds me.I know that you've already baptized her, and given her a name but."  
  
Alexis: "I think I know what you're going to ask me - read this!" She exclaimed handing him a copy of the piece of paper, which contained Kristina's legal name.  
  
Sonny: "Kristina Adela Davis.You named her after my mother?" He asked with tears in his eyes after having read his daughter's legal name out loud.  
  
Alexis: "I've always known how very special your mother was for you, and since I named her after my sister, who was very special for me I figured that it would only be right for our daughter to be named after two strong women!"  
  
Sonny: "Thanks!" He exclaimed placing one arms around Alexis' waist, and bringing the other up to her neck, almost crushing her body against his.  
  
Nurse Larson: "Excuse me.Ms. Davis?" She asked entering the livingroom together with Mike and Kristina.  
  
Alexis: "Yes Gina?" She asked distancing herself from Sonny by standing up, and facing Mike, Kristina and Gina.  
  
Mike: "I really have to get going but thanks for everything Alexis!" He exclaimed, handing Kristina over to her mother.  
  
Alexis: "You're very welcome Mike!" She exclaimed watching Mike leave the penthouse.  
  
Nurse Larson: "When will Dr. Lewis be arriving Ms. Davis?"  
  
Alexis: "Actually he called a while ago saying that he had to check up on his son so he won't be joining us for lunch!"  
  
Nurse Larson: "Very well!" She exclaimed looking ice cold at Sonny, who couldn't help but smile over the failed attempt of getting Alexis together with a new man.  
  
Sonny: "Come here sweetheart!" He exclaimed after Nurse Larson had left the livingroom, and took Kristina into his embrace. Suddenly there was an insistent knock on the door, which Alexis went to answer.  
  
Alexis: "Oh great!" She replied quietly after having seen through the peephole, who was on the other side of the door.  
  
Carly: "Isn't this just 'The Brady Bunch'?" She sarcastically replied entering PH2.  
  
Sonny: "What are you doing here Carly?" He asked putting Kristina back in her playpen to avoid her seeing Carly being her usual intolerable self.  
  
Carly: "What I'm doing here? What are you doing here Sonny? We had a dinner date, remember? At 'The Grille"?" She asked becoming more and more furious.  
  
Alexis: "It was my fault Carly - we got to talking, and."  
  
Carly: "SHUT UP YOU MISERABLE WHORE!!" She screamed frightening Kristina so much that she began crying her little heart out.  
  
Sonny: "THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH CARLY!!" He raised his voice upon seeing how much Carly was upsetting his daughter.  
  
Alexis: "Come here sweetie!" She exclaimed picking Kristina up from the playpen, and heading into the kitchen to escape Carly.  
  
Carly: "Do you even GET how very upsetting this is for me? You've got shared custody over a baby you created together with Alexis, and you just expect me to be OK about it? I don't think so Sonny - that's not how things work!"  
  
Sonny: "I'm hurting just as much as you are Carly over having lost yet another child but let's not forget that, that baby was Ric Lansing's - not mine!"  
  
Carly: "He tricked me into sleeping with him!"  
  
Sonny: "You didn't come to me when you first found out!"  
  
Carly: "Did Alexis?" She asked knowing that, that would hurt most of all because Sonny had never come over having found out that Alexis had kept the truth about Kristina's true paternity from Sonny for months.  
  
Sonny: "I want you to leave Carly."  
  
Carly: "Fine! I'll come back in a few hours!" She exclaimed turning to leave.  
  
Sonny: "No, I want you to leave for good!" He added making Carly stop dead in her tracks.  
  
Carly: "Don't do this to our family Sonny!"  
  
Sonny: "What family?" He asked, as he could hear Carly throwing a fit before opening the front door, and shutting it close.  
  
Alexis: "Are you OK?" She asked entering the livingroom with Kristina in her arms.  
  
Sonny: "For now!" He replied hopefully.  
  
Chapter 5 - Sonny's Jealousy  
  
In the course of that afternoon Cameron had called Alexis once more, and agreed that they'd have dinner together. Since Alexis' culinary skills still equaled zip Cameron had promised to stop by "The Grille" and bring back some edible food. Alexis had changed into a pair of black pants, and a pink T - shirt, as she wanted to feel comfortable tonight having dinner with her friend; Cameron Lewis.  
  
Alexis: "Hi stranger!" She exclaimed opening the door to Cameron.  
  
Cameron: "Hi! Is Kristina asleep?" He asked entering the penthouse.  
  
Alexis: "She sure is! Come on in - I'm starving!" She exclaimed, closing the door after Cameron had entered, and they went to her coffee table where they unpacked what he'd gotten from "The Grille", and began eating.  
  
Cameron: "So.Did Sonny come by today?" He suddenly asked out of the blue.  
  
Alexis: "Why do you ask? Did Gina tell you something?"  
  
Cameron: "She might have mentioned something about a confrontation between Sonny, Mike and you. What happened?"  
  
Alexis: "NOTHING! Mike came by wanting to see Kristina, and I let him, and then Sonny came too and he probably remembered some bad childhood memories - that's all! Can we drop this?"  
  
Cameron: "Alright! I just want you to know that you can trust me with anything. Did you start feeling something deep for Sonny? Is this why you're being so closed off?"  
  
Alexis: "I am NOT being closed off! I think that you and Gina ought to mind your own business! I'll never forget the friendship I had with Sonny but too many things have happened since then, and I'm certainly not going to give him another chance of hurting me!"  
  
Cameron: "Alright! Just wondering! I saw Alexander today by the way!"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah? How was he?"  
  
Cameron: "OK! I just don't know what else to do! He just won't let me in anymore. I know that it's my own doing when he's waving me off like he is at the moment. But I just have a feeling that there's more to it than that!"  
  
Alexis: "Maybe he just needs some space? With everything that happened when Emily returned, and then having to work out his very complicated relationship with you - I can understand why he needs some time alone right now!"  
  
Cameron: "Yeah.That's probably all there is to it, right? My son just needs some time to work out everything that he's dealt with lately!"  
  
Alexis: "Of course it is! You've got to make most out of the time you've got together with your loved ones'. I experienced first hand what it means when people say to you; 'make most of the time' - my sister died partly because of a secret I was keeping from her, and I'll never get her back, but at the same time I've got a precious baby daughter that I've got to take care of, and show the rights and wrongs in life."  
  
Cameron: "It's not the same where Alexander and I are concerned Alexis!"  
  
Alexis: "No? Listen Cameron.I've known Zander for some years, and since he still comes to visit Kristina and me let me give you some advice. You don't go pushing Zander into a confrontation because then he'll bolt. His way of living has always been act-think, and that's not how he can live his life. He has to think about the consequences of the actions that he does."  
  
Cameron: "And that's my fault?"  
  
Alexis: "Of course not! He's probably been like that his entire life. Like someone else I know!"  
  
Cameron: "Me? Are you calling me irrational?"  
  
Alexis: "I was actually thinking about Sonny! Zander looked up to Sonny for some time like a father figure, and I love Zander like my own son but you're his father. You've got to sit down with him, and let him tell you his feelings surrounding his brother's death."  
  
Cameron: "How? When he won't even be in the same room as me!"  
  
Alexis: "Cameron.You stuck by me through this whole custody case, and you're still here supporting me when it get's to be too much for me but I can't tell you anything but the obvious."  
  
Cameron: "Which is?"  
  
Alexis: "Give Zander time to heal, and give yourself time to heal too. Because when you two start talking it's going to open up a lot of wounds!"  
  
Cameron: "What about you?" He suddenly asked turning his curious eyes on her.  
  
Alexis: "What about me?" She asked not understanding where he was going.  
  
Cameron: "When push comes to shove - will you stand by Alexander or me?"  
  
Alexis: "I'll stand by you and your son no matter what! I want to show you the support you showed me through both the Alcazar case but also through the custody case. I would probably have fallen apart if it hadn't been for you." She replied placing her hands on top of his.  
  
Cameron: "You're a very special woman Alexis - one in a million!" He replied softly, as the two friends just stared into each other's eyes thinking how grateful they were for having each other's support right now.  
  
Cameron: "How about we end tonight with a dance?"  
  
Alexis: "You know how to dance Mr. psychiatrist?" Cameron: "Just wait and see." He dared her with a smile, as the song "Anytime You Need A Friend" began playing on Alexis' radio.  
  
Alexis: "I don't know."  
  
Cameron: "Come on! Take a chance for once!" They both laughed, as Cameron reached his hand out to Alexis. Alexis placed her hand in Cameron's, and followed him to stand in front of the fireplace where they began dancing ever so slowly.  
  
"Anytime You Need A Friend" performed by Mariah Carey  
  
If you're lonely And need a friend And troubles seem like They never end Just remember to keep the faith And love will be there to light the way  
  
Chorus:  
  
Anytime you need a friend I will be here You'll never be alone again So don't you fear Even if you're miles away I'm by your side So don't you ever be lonely Love will make it alright  
  
When the shadows are closing in And your spirit diminishing Just remember you're not alone And love will be there To guide you home  
  
(Chorus)  
  
If you just believe in me I will love you endlessly Take my hand Take me into your heart I'll be there forever baby I won't let go I'll never let go  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Mariah Carey - Music Box)  
  
Sonny had just arrived home from a confrontation with Carly. He felt like going over to PH2, and knocking on the door to talk to Alexis, but she was probably asleep by now.  
  
Johnny: "Boss." He acknowledged his boss, as Sonny unlocked his door.  
  
Sonny: "Johnny? Has it been quiet from Ms. Davis' apartment?"  
  
Johnny: "Pretty much since Dr. Lewis arrived with some food!"  
  
Sonny: "Dr. Lewis? I see." He sighed, as he walked back to the elevator where he discovered Nurse Larson leaving for a quick run to the market. She forgot to close the door so Sonny got a free sight of Cameron holding Alexis in his embrace.  
  
Sonny could see that Cameron and Alexis were staring into each other's eyes, and had his hands placed softly around Alexis' neck, caressing and touching her soft skin. Cameron neared Alexis' lips slowly, gently and easily. He started kissing her upper lip, and then he kissed her lower lip. Cameron's hand slowly began going down Alexis' cheek, and kept on caressing the cheek while kissing her tenderly.  
  
Sonny turned on his heel upon having witnessed the only woman for him being with the one man he knew he couldn't fight with over Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "Mmm." She sighed separating her and Cameron's lips creating eye contact with the amazing man she was with.  
  
Cameron: "Are you OK?" He asked, as Alexis walked to the couch, and sat down.  
  
Alexis: "I don't know." She sighed, as she got up once more, and walked to the front door, and closed it shut.  
  
Cameron: "Are you sorry that it happened?" He asked sitting down on the couch together with Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "Cameron.This is just happening a little too fast for my liking. I've got Kristina, you've got Zander - we need to slow down." She replied afraid of getting hurt by him like she'd been by both Ned and Sonny.  
  
Cameron: "I know.We've just gone from friends to more than friends in a matter of minutes!"  
  
Alexis: "I've just been burned one to many times for me to just jump out into this with you. I don't regret it; I just can't concentrate on anything else but Kristina right now. Do you understand?"  
  
Cameron: "You bet I do! Listen.I'd better get going - goodnight!" He exclaimed kissing Alexis softly on her cheek before exiting the apartment.  
  
Alexis: "Alexis Davis.What in the world have you gotten yourself into?"  
  
Chapter 6 - The Interrupted Date  
  
After some coaxing Cameron had succeeded in getting Alexis to go out with him. They were going to the ballet to see "Romeo & Juliet", which Alexis hadn't been 100 % for, but Cameron had a real gift in persuading people so Alexis had finally caved in. Alexis had arranged it so that Kristina spent the evening with her father in PH4.  
  
Cameron: "Are you ready to go Alexis?" He asked yelling up the stairs.  
  
Alexis: "Just about!" She yelled back down the stairs, as she looked at the reflection in the mirror in her bedroom. She was wearing a black, strapless dress, which ended by her ankles and she also wore a pair of black sandals together with a black shawl.  
  
Downstairs there was a knock on the door, and Cameron went to answer it realizing that it was probably Sonny. Cameron: "Sonny!" He exclaimed stepping away from the door allowing Sonny to enter the penthouse.  
  
Sonny: "Cameron.Is Kristina ready?" He asked, as Cameron closed the door shut.  
  
Cameron: "Alexis is upstairs getting ready for the ballet, and she'll come down together with Kristina in a few minutes!"  
  
Sonny: "Alright! So.The ballet, huh? What are you going to see?"  
  
Cameron: ""Romeo & Juliet" - have you seen it?" He asked wishing that Alexis would hurry up.  
  
Sonny: "A long time ago with my mother." He exclaimed going back in time to when he'd had a similar conversation with Alexis.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "I took my mother to the ballet once. I'd been out of the house for a couple of years and I was making good money as a numbers runner. And I walked past Carnegie Hall and there was a poster. My mom used to, you know, watch ballet on public television. She used to tell me all the time how, you know, it was.she used to go to the ballet all the time, you know, to.in Cuba when she was a little girl, so I decided I'd take her, and so I bought two box seats. They were for the afternoon when I knew that Deke would be working, so I went to the house and I surprised her. She was so excited, you know.her whole face changed and she was like 10 years younger and beautiful again and she.she even wore this suit that she hadn't worn since she was.she had stopped working and.so we went to the ballet and she was looking around, you know, and she was like a little kid seeing everything and she.all she kept telling me was how much bigger this theatre was than the one in Cuba. So we get to the box seats and there were all these girls and they all had uniforms."  
  
Alexis: "What color were they?"  
  
Sonny: "I don't.I don't.I don't remember, but they were giggling and flirting and they kept looking at me, you know. And I just kept thinking, we're.we're so different, you know, because to them this is, like, a fun day in the afternoon. They're going to go back to their rich schools and rich lives and they'll forget the ballet. But to me and my mother, it was like we were visiting another planet. What I didn't know then is that even rich people can hurt as bad as poor people."  
  
Alexis: "I wonder if on any of my field trips I ever looked over from my box at the ballet and saw a beautiful Cuban woman with her son. I don't think so. I would have remembered you."  
  
Sonny: "I'd have remembered you too."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Cameron: "Well.Look at you two!" He exclaimed, as Alexis descended the flight of stairs carrying Kristina together with having a bag filled with baby stuff placed on her right shoulder.  
  
Alexis: "I think I've packed everything she'll need for the night, and if not just come over because Gina's home tonight. I've packed diapers, wipes, cream, lotion, clothes, teddy bears, etc. Here's the bag, and here's your guest for tonight!" She exclaimed handing first the bag, and then Kristina over to Sonny.  
  
Sonny: "I think we'll be just fine, right Princess?" He asked, as father and daughter created eye contact. Alexis: "Well.Then I'll say goodnight - goodnight sweetie - sweet dreams, and don't let the bed bugs bite!" She smilingly kissed Kristina goodnight.  
  
Sonny: "Have a great evening! Come on Princess!" He exclaimed, as he left Cameron and Alexis alone in PH2, as he and Kristina went into PH4 to spend some quality time together.  
  
Cameron: "You look so beautiful Alexis!"  
  
Alexis: "Thanks! Sonny will be fine alone with her won't he?"  
  
Cameron: "Of course he will, and Gina's here if something should happen. Are you ready to go?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.I just have to get my purse!"  
  
Cameron: "Great! Then I'll go down, and warm up the car!" He exclaimed kissing Alexis softly on the cheek, as he exited the penthouse while Alexis walked to the mantel where a picture of her and Kristina at the park was placed. In the picture Alexis was lying down on a blanket with Kristina standing on top of her stomach with both of them giggling.  
  
Alexis: "We're going to be happy very soon Kristina - I promise you with all of my heart that you'll never go through what I did!" She exclaimed, as she took her purse off of the coffee table, and exited PH2.  
  
After having seen the ballet Cameron and Alexis had decided to take a walk on the docks before returning to PH2. Cameron had spotted a popcorn vendor a few yards away so he'd gone to buy some, as Alexis seemed pretty down. Alexis could suddenly hear someone behind her, and immediately thought that it was Cameron but to her surprise when she turned around she was face to face with Ned Ashton.  
  
Alexis: "Ned? What are you doing here?" She asked skeptically, as he had recently begun to scare her to death by the friends he was making around town.  
  
Ned: "Last time I checked this was a free country! Can't I come by the docks if I want to? I see you've taken up with the good doctor!"  
  
Alexis: "So?"  
  
Ned: "And you've moved in with Port Charles most wanted?"  
  
Alexis: "I've not moved in with Sonny - I still live across the hall just like I did when Kristina was alive!"  
  
Ned: "With our daughter?"  
  
Alexis: "NO! With the child Sonny and I created! I want you to stay the hell away from both Kristina and me, got it?"  
  
Ned: "How about the dangers surrounding Sonny's life? Doesn't that apply anymore?"  
  
Alexis: "Judge Zuma ruled that Kristina and I should move into PH2. And for your information the dangers surrounding Sonny's life aren't that different from the ones surrounding your life - so don't come here trying to lecture me!"  
  
Ned: "One of these days you're going to learn what it's like having your back against a wall, and then you'll decide on what's more important: Sonny or Kristina!"  
  
Alexis: "This has nothing to do with Sonny! Let me go!" She exclaimed, as Ned held on tightly to Alexis' left arm, which was starting to hurt.  
  
Johnny: "I'd let go of Ms. Davis right now if I were you buddy!" He exclaimed practically breathing down Ned's neck.  
  
Ned: "Do you actually think that you're scaring me?"  
  
Max: "Then how about me? Do we scare you now?" He asked placing his hand on top of Ned's, which was placed on top of Alexis' arm.  
  
Cameron: "What's going on here?" He asked when he saw Alexis being surrounded by Johnny, Ned and Max.  
  
Johnny: "Mr. Ashton was just leaving I think!" He exclaimed looking Ned dead in the eyes, as Max escorted Ned away from Alexis.  
  
Cameron: "Are you OK?" He asked, touching Alexis' shoulders in a way to find out if she was really OK.  
  
Alexis: "I'm fine - honestly!" She exclaimed turning to Johnny, who knew that he was about to get a real chew in by the phenomenal woman he'd been ordered to watch with his life as the stake.  
  
Max: "Mr. Ashton won't bother you again Ms. Davis!"  
  
Alexis: "I'm guessing that Sonny had something to do with this sudden appearance of you two? Johnny, Max.Please tell your boss that I don't want or need his protection."  
  
Cameron: "Not to agree with Sonny or anything but something terrible could have happened if these two hadn't showed up when they did!"  
  
Alexis: "Cameron.I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. Will you please take me home?" She asked turning to Cameron.  
  
Cameron: "Sure! You two better come along!"  
  
Alexis: "What? Why?"  
  
Cameron: "No matter how much you resent Sonny then he is right about you needing protection especially if Ned's in cahoots with Faith Roscoe!" He replied, as Cameron, Alexis, Johnny and Max walked to Cameron's car.  
  
Johnny: "Goodnight Ms. Davis!" He exclaimed, as he turned in the direction of PH4, as Cameron and Alexis entered PH2, while Max stood post outside. Inside PH4 Johnny had told Sonny about what had happened, and Johnny had calmed him down by saying that he and Max arrived before anything serious happened.  
  
Sonny: "She's OK? Maybe I should check in on her?"  
  
Johnny: "Not necessary - Dr. Lewis is with her. I'm sure she'll be just fine. They're great friends, you know?" Sonny: "Yeah.I know!" He exclaimed, as Johnny exited PH4, and took his place outside the penthouse while Sonny thought about everything he'd recently lost.  
  
Inside PH2 Cameron and Alexis were sitting on the couch holding hands, and Cameron asked  
  
Cameron: "Maybe I should go, and give you some quiet time?" He suggested getting up.  
  
Alexis: "No - please don't go!" She pleaded with him, as their lips quickly found each other.  
  
Chapter 7 - Cameron's Exit  
  
The next morning Alexis woke up with her head placed on Cameron's warm chest in her bed. She quietly got out of the bed, and dressed herself in Cameron's shirt, as she walked down into the livingroom. Here she found the rest of their clothes thrown all over the place, and picked up each garment in fear of Gina walking in, and putting the pieces together. Gina was a great nurse but she couldn't keep her mouth shut about certain things.  
  
Cameron: "Good morning stranger!" He exclaimed, kissing the nape of Alexis's neck before wrapping his arms around her waist.  
  
Alexis: "Good morning!" She exclaimed turning around in his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck, as they kissed each other.  
  
Cameron: "Did you sleep well?" He asked, as he took his clothes except from the shirt from Alexis.  
  
Alexis: "Actually.I haven't slept this well for months!"  
  
Cameron: "That's understandable when you think about what you've been through this past year. Should I make some coffee?" He asked, as Alexis could hear footsteps from the kitchen approaching them in the livingroom.  
  
Alexis: "Hurry - upstairs!" She exclaimed, as Cameron hurried up into Alexis' bedroom to get dressed.  
  
Gina: "Ms. Davis? What are you doing up so early?"  
  
Alexis: "I just wanted to be up in case Sonny came over with Kristina that's all! How was your night?"  
  
Gina: "Great! Mr. Corinthos didn't call or anything if that's what you've wondering."  
  
Alexis: "Good! Would you terribly mind making us some coffee?" She'd asked before realizing she'd said 'us'.  
  
Gina: "Us?" She questioned, as Alexis could feel herself getting flushed.  
  
Alexis: "YES! Cameron is coming over for coffee because I have some business I need to go over with him."  
  
Gina: "Very well! You're positive you're alright?"  
  
Alexis: "100 % - thanks Gina!" She exclaimed, as Gina made her way into the kitchen to make some coffee.  
  
Cameron: "Is she gone?" He asked, as he entered the livingroom shirtless, but carrying an old sweater in his hand.  
  
Alexis: "Why aren't you wearing a shirt?" She asked panicking without realizing that he had a sweater in his hand.  
  
Cameron: "The last time I checked you were wearing it!" He exclaimed smiling at her, as she touched the shirt nervously.  
  
Alexis: "I can always go up and change into my robe?"  
  
Cameron: "No! Don't do that - I like you wearing my shirt! I took this old sweater upstairs - Ned's I assume!" He stated, as he put the sweater on.  
  
Alexis: "Yeah.I guess it's been lying up there since we broke up."  
  
Cameron: "Listen! I know that I agreed to having breakfast with you but unfortunately something has come up and I have to go to 'General Hospital' - you'll be fine alone?"  
  
Alexis: "Yeah! Besides I'm not alone Gina's here, and I'm sure either Johnny or Max are on their posts outside."  
  
Cameron: "OK!"  
  
Gina: "Oh.Dr. Lewis! When did you arrive? I didn't even hear you knocking!" She exclaimed entering the livingroom carrying two pair of coffee mugs with coffee in them.  
  
Cameron: "Just now! It's great to see you Gina - you look lovely this morning! I was just telling Alexis that I have to take a rain check on that coffee. I'll see you soon Gina!"  
  
Gina: "OK Dr. Lewis!" She exclaimed leaving Cameron and Alexis alone in the livingroom to say goodbye.  
  
Alexis: "Have you talked to Zander lately?" She asked following Cameron to the door.  
  
Cameron: "I'm going to in a matter of minutes - apparently he was admitted to the hospital last night."  
  
Alexis: "Oh my God! I hope he's OK - give him my best, OK?"  
  
Cameron: "I will!" He exclaimed, as he opened the door, walked through it, and turned to Alexis, who was wearing his shirt. He placed his hands around her neck, and kissed her tenderly making Max clear his throat so that they knew that he was there.  
  
Alexis: "I'll talk to you later!"  
  
Cameron: "OK! Bye!" He exclaimed, as Alexis closed the door shut, and Cameron walked to the elevator. While he was waiting for the elevator he spotted Sonny, who was standing in his doorway looking as if Cameron had just stolen his high school sweetheart away from him.  
  
Sonny: "Early meeting?" He asked sarcastically.  
  
Cameron: "I really don't see how that's any of your business Corinthos!" He exclaimed angrily. Sonny: "Alexis is the mother of my child, and I care about her."  
  
Cameron: "Right.So that's why you hurt her so much - out of your caring for her? I've got to go!" He exclaimed getting on the elevator.  
  
An hour later Alexis had gotten dressed in a black business suit along with a white shirt, and with her hair up in a French twist held together by a brown bobby pin, and furthermore she'd stepped into a pair of black sandals.  
  
Gina: "Did you and Dr. Lewis have a good time last night Ms. Davis?" She asked reentering the livingroom.  
  
Alexis: "We had a wonderful time Gina, and thanks for asking. I have to go upstairs, and get my notes for a case I'm going to work on at home today - if Sonny comes over with Kristina - try and be civil with him, OK?"  
  
Gina: "Of course!" She exclaimed smiling, as Alexis ventured upstairs to fetch the notes she needed for a case. Gina couldn't understand Alexis' willingness to make Sonny transition as Kristina's father easy for him, but she figured that she must have her reasons. A little while later there was a knock on the door, and Gina went to answer it.  
  
Sonny: "Gina! Isn't Alexis home?" He asked holding Kristina.  
  
Gina: "She's upstairs getting some notes for a case she's going to be working on. Come on in!" She exclaimed, pasting a fake smile on her lips knowing what her employer wanted her to do.  
  
Sonny: "Would you mind taking Kristina, while I have a little talk with her mother?" He asked, as he'd entered the penthouse, and handed Kristina over to Gina.  
  
Gina: "Not at all! Come on angel!" She exclaimed, as she exited the livingroom, and went into the kitchen.  
  
Sonny could smell the very familiar scent that Alexis always used to wear back when things used to be so simple between the two of them.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny? Where's Kristina?" She asked, as she placed the notes on her desk, and turned to face the father of her child.  
  
Sonny: "She's fine! Gina took her out into the kitchen to give us a chance to talk."  
  
Alexis: "OK! What is it you want to talk about? If it's about last night then I really don't want to discuss it right now!" She exclaimed.  
  
Sonny: "It's partly about what happened last night, but it's not about what you're thinking!" He exclaimed walking to the fireplace.  
  
Alexis: "Then what?"  
  
Sonny: "I was standing in my doorway this morning when Cameron left." He replied wanting her to draw her own conclusions as to what he'd seen.  
  
Alexis: "So.?" She replied not knowing exactly where he was headed.  
  
Sonny: "I saw you standing in a shirt I can only assume was Cameron's, and it was easy to see that he hadn't come for morning coffee!"  
  
Alexis: "No offense Sonny - but I really don't see what this has to do with you. Cameron and I like each other, and I'm not about to hide it or even ignore it. Cameron understands me, and he's there for me, which is what I've always needed from a man!"  
  
Sonny: "So now it's my fault?"  
  
Alexis: "I didn't say that, OK? You're married to Carly, but still you seem to have some sort of weird problem in my dating a man you don't even know. Or is that the problem?"  
  
Sonny: "Huh?"  
  
Alexis: "You can't control me anymore just like you couldn't control Courtney when she started seeing Jason behind your back!"  
  
Sonny: "I am not."  
  
Alexis: "What? Jealous? Actually Sonny I think that you are jealous! But just for the arguments sake; if you're not jealous then what?"  
  
Sonny: "We have a daughter together - remember her? I don't want her to get the impression that her mother wants to party all night long instead of taking care of her."  
  
Alexis: "First of buddy: I love Kristina more than I've ever loved another human being before. Second: Kristina was with you all night, and finally third: how I want to live my life is no one's business but mine, got it? And here's a piece of advice for you Sonny: Instead of focusing all your attention on Cameron, why don't you focus it on Carly; someone who actually craves it? I want you to leave!" She exclaimed following him to the door, which she opened for him.  
  
Sonny: "Fine! Just think about what I said!" He exclaimed walking through the door, while Alexis replied, while Sonny walked to PH4.  
  
Alexis: "Likewise!!" Not more than 2 seconds later both doors of respectively PH2 and PH4 slammed shut.  
  
Chapter 8 - Kidnapped!  
  
Since Kristina's death, Sonny and Jason had rebuilt the warehouse, and when Sonny wasn't spending time with his precious daughter he spent his time working at the newly restored coffee warehouse still named "Corinthos/Morgan". Sonny hadn't spoken to Carly for weeks now, and that had been fine by him because he enjoyed just being with his daughter, and watching how much of Alexis' character she possessed.  
  
Carly: "Hi stranger!" She exclaimed trying to seduce Sonny, as she entered his office.  
  
Sonny: "I'm pretty busy Carly!" He exclaimed not even removing his eyes from the documents he was looking through.  
  
Carly: "We're still legally married Sonny!!" She whined placing her hands on top of the documents he was in the process of reading.  
  
Sonny: "On paper; yes! In my heart and soul; no! We've been down this road one too many times Carly, and I can already tell you what's going to happen! You'll do something wrong, I'll yell, you'll do something that will make you appear redeemable, and then it's the same circle once more!"  
  
Carly: "Is this about Ric because if it is then tell me what I've got to do to make you see me in a different way.?"  
  
Sonny: "I don't give a rat's ass about Ric - I care about my daughter, her mother, Michael, Courtney, Jason but you Carly."  
  
Carly: "What about me? You're not saying that you don't love me anymore are you?"  
  
Sonny: "I honestly don't know what I'm saying! All I know is that I didn't like where I was when we were together, and now that I have a daughter to live for I know where I want to be, and who I want to be, and it's not with you!"  
  
Carly: "Please Sonny.Just allow me to prove myself to you - And then I'll never make you regret that decision."  
  
Sonny: "I can't Carly."  
  
Carly: "Why not? Because of Alexis?" She asked whiningly.  
  
Sonny: "Actually because of Kristina. She's on her way over here with her nurse; Gina. Alexis has a case today, and Gina has to visit her family in LA so that only left me!"  
  
Carly: "What about Jax or Cameron or Ned?"  
  
Sonny: "She doesn't talk to Ned anymore, and both Cameron and Jax are on business trips."  
  
Carly: "Fine.Then let me watch her while you finish up?" She asked wanting Sonny to see her as a new person. One that wouldn't mind watching the result of Sonny and Alexis' one night together!"  
  
Sonny: "I don't think that, that's such a great idea Carly.Alexis and I haven't really been getting along so great lately, and I think by letting you watch Kristina it would only deteriorate our relationship." He replied standing up behind his desk.  
  
Carly: "You know that I wouldn't let anything happen to your daughter Sonny! We'll just go to the park, while you finish up here. Please." She begged him moving closer to him until the only thing between them was Sonny's desk.  
  
Gina: "Mr. Corinthos!" She exclaimed interrupting Sonny and Carly's conversation by strolling into the office with the baby carriage.  
  
Sonny: "Gina.How is my beautiful daughter doing, huh?" He asked ignoring Carly, as he went to the baby carriage, and watched his angelic daughter attentively.  
  
Gina: "She's fine - I just gave her something to eat, and everything you should need is in this bag here." She responded pointing to the bag, which she's placed on top of the baby carriage.  
  
Sonny: "Great! Thanks!"  
  
Gina: "No problem!" She exclaimed smiling, as Alexis had asked her to be polite towards Sonny but Gina still didn't trust him, and certainly not with that scrawny woman next to him. After Gina had left Sonny, Kristina and Carly alone together Sonny replied  
  
Sonny: "I bet that Kristina would enjoy you taking her for a walk in the park!"  
  
Carly: "You mean it?" She asked smiling because she knew that she was breaking down the wall Sonny had built up ever since Ric and Carly's one night stand had been discovered.  
  
Sonny: "Just be careful, and if she get's fussy just go back here, and I'll take care of her, OK?"  
  
Carly: "Of course but I am a mother Sonny! I do know how to make a child feel better!"  
  
Sonny: "Not this one! Unless it's her mother and I, who are with her she'll throw a tantrum like you've never heard or seen ever."  
  
Carly: "OK! I really appreciate you trusting me with your daughter Sonny - I won't forget this!" She exclaimed strolling out of the office with the baby carriage.  
  
Sonny: "And Alexis won't let me forget it either if she ever finds out - but what can happen with Carly taking Kristina to the park? Nothing!" He exclaimed trying to calm himself down forgetting about the fact that his enemies were around 24/7 in hopes of getting something Corinthos would die for; Kristina would certainly fall under that category.  
  
Alexis had just entered PH2 after a hard day in court, and she was so glad to not find anyone in her penthouse because she really needed to unwind until Sonny came back with Kristina. Alexis loved her daughter more than life itself, but sometimes she needed to be by herself.  
  
Alexis immediately kicked off her shoes before she took a seat on the couch, and closed her eyes. All of the sudden Alexis' cell phone began to ring, and Alexis reached into her purse, and answered the phone saying  
  
Alexis: "Alexis Davis!"  
  
Caller: "Ms. Davis? This is Lieutenant Taggert from PCPD!"  
  
Alexis: "Taggert? To what do I owe this pleasure?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Taggert: "I'm very sorry to tell you this but Kristina's been kidnapped!"  
  
Alexis: "WHAT? That's impossible Taggert; Kristina's with her father, and Sonny's got several bodyguards on her."  
  
Taggert: "Apparently Carly lost them!"  
  
Alexis: "Carly? What does Carly have to do with any of this? She hasn't even seen Kristina!"  
  
Taggert: "You didn't know that Carly took Kristina to the park?"  
  
Alexis: "Where was Sonny?"  
  
Taggert: "At the warehouse - taking care of some documents because Carly had offered to take Kristina to the park."  
  
Alexis: "Where are Sonny and Carly?"  
  
Taggert: "Here at PCPD! Maybe you should ask Cameron or Jax to come with you - to make sure that you don't."  
  
Alexis: "That I don't go absolutely berserk? Was that what you were going to say Taggert? Kristina is my daughter, and I'll react in the manner I feel like, got it?" She asked disconnecting the connection.  
  
Gina: "What's wrong Ms. Davis?" She asked, as she entered the penthouse, and Alexis was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands.  
  
Alexis: "Gina.Was anyone with Sonny at the warehouse today when you dropped off Kristina?"  
  
Gina: "Yeah.That scrawny Carly Corinthos was with him, and it looked as though I entered the office just in time for them to get right down nasty!"  
  
Alexis: "That's just great." She sighed closing her eyes afraid of what Kristina was going through right now.  
  
Gina: "What has happened Ms. Davis?" Just as Alexis was about to answer Gina's question, Cameron burst through the front door.  
  
Cameron: "I just heard." He explained rushing to Alexis to take her into his embrace to offer her some comfort.  
  
Alexis: "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in San Francisco?" She asked not understanding anything.  
  
Cameron: "I was but when Jax got word about the kidnapping he called me, and we flew back on his private jet."  
  
Gina: "Oh my God! Has Kristina been kidnapped?"  
  
Alexis: "Yes - apparently it happened when Carly was at the park with Kristina."  
  
Cameron: "Carly? What was Carly doing with Kristina?"  
  
Alexis: "Why don't you ask Kristina's father?"  
  
Cameron: "Sonny knows how you feel about Carly. Why would he tell Carly to go out with Kristina knowing that?"  
  
Alexis: "This is Carly we're talking about Cameron! The woman can make Mother Teresa look bad if she'd gain anything by it."  
  
Gina: "This is all my fault.I shouldn't have given Kristina to Mr. Corinthos. If only I hadn't promised my family to come and visit."  
  
Alexis: "This isn't your fault Gina - the only one who's responsible for this is."  
  
Cameron: "The kidnappers!" He exclaimed knowing that Alexis had been about to say 'Sonny'.  
  
Gina: "I'll go and make us all some coffee, OK?" Cameron: "That would be great! I was just down at PCPD and Jax and I got Taggert to call if there was any news."  
  
Alexis: "Where's Jax?"  
  
Jax: "Right here!" He exclaimed entering the penthouse before giving Alexis a huge hug.  
  
Sonny: "I've got bad news!" He exclaimed barging through the door.  
  
Chapter 9 - Blaming Each Other  
  
Jax: "You always have bad news, and you know why? Because no one and nothing can be safe as long as you're involved! You practically gave Kristina to the kidnappers by allowing someone as destructive as Carly to take her to the park." He replied, as he walked away from Alexis, and got into Sonny's face.  
  
Sonny: "You don't think that I feel bad enough as it is? Kristina is my only child, and probably the only child I'll ever have. I'm going to get her back, all right?" He said looking straight into Alexis' eyes.  
  
Alexis: "Don't make any promises you can't keep, OK?"  
  
Sonny: "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked not understanding where Alexis was coming from.  
  
Alexis: "This is the exact reason why I didn't want us to share custody over her! You poison everything you come in contact with Sonny! I already lost a sister because of your 'reputation', and I don't want to lose my only daughter."  
  
Cameron: "You're not going to, OK? If the people, who took Kristina are involved in.Sonny's business then they'll call, and state some demands."  
  
Gina: "Here's some coffee." She replied entering the livingroom.  
  
Alexis: "Thanks Gina - you don't have to stay down here. You must be exhausted from your trip to LA? Go on up, and get some rest!"  
  
Gina: "Ms. Davis?"  
  
Alexis: "Please Gina.There are more than enough people here for when the kidnappers call, all right?"  
  
Gina: "Of course Ms. Davis!" She complied before she made her way upstairs to her room to get some sleep.  
  
Cameron: "Maybe you should follow your own advice."  
  
Alexis: "I can't sleep."  
  
Sonny: "The doctor's right Alexis - you really ought to."  
  
Alexis: "DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO!! I am not going to sleep or even relax until Kristina is back in this penthouse got it?" She yelled angrily at Sonny because everything she'd feared of having everyone know Sonny was Kristina's father had come true.  
  
Jax: "Then how about we order some food, huh?" He asked wanting to relieve the tension in the penthouse.  
  
Alexis: "I think I'll pass - I'll be up in the nursery." She replied extremely quietly before making it upstairs.  
  
Jax: "Good going Corinthos! Why in the world would you trust Carly with Kristina? Don't you know that, that woman is vindictive?"  
  
Cameron: "Jax? What about giving Sonny some slack? He's feeling just as bad as you are - maybe even more!"  
  
Sonny: "DON'T DEFEND ME, ALL RIGHT?! This isn't "Analyze This"; you're NOT Billy Crystal, and I'm sure as hell NOT Robert De Niro!" He exploded, as he didn't want Cameron defending him to Candy boy.  
  
Jax: "What are you yelling at Cameron for? None of this is his fault!"  
  
Sonny: "And it's mine?"  
  
Taggert: "Not necessarily!" He exclaimed entering PH2 together with two uniformed police officers.  
  
Sonny: "Haven't you heard of knocking Taggert?"  
  
Taggert: "I'd be a little more welcoming towards law and order right now Sonny boy if I were you!"  
  
Sonny: "And why is that?" He asked not being up for another one of Taggert's acts.  
  
Taggert: "Because I've got an eyewitness, who says that it was Lenny Bromovitz; one of Faith Roscoe's bodyguards, who snatched Kristina."  
  
Jax: "And I suppose you also think that Ned had something to do with this?"  
  
Taggert: "Actually yes; Ashton was seen sitting in a car waiting for Lenny to come with Kristina - I suppose he never got over the fact that the father of Kristina was Sonny!"  
  
Jax: "I don't buy it - Ned would never hurt Alexis or Kristina like this."  
  
Cameron: "I don't know Jax - when Alexis and I met Ned some nights back he didn't seem at all like the Ned, Alexis almost married."  
  
Taggert: "Well.I just thought that you'd like to know that we're having both the phones of PH2 and PH4 bugged just in case Ned or Faith call." He explained, as he and the two officers went to the dining table in the livingroom, and started connected some high-tech machines to the phones in the penthouse.  
  
Sonny: "Excuse me." He replied, as he headed upstairs to the nursery.  
  
Alexis was sitting in the rocking chair placed by the window of the nursery clutching a teddy bear to her chest. Kristina's old room had been converted into a nursery for her namesake.  
  
Alexis: "If you were here Kristina I'd turn to you but that's not the situation, and that's why I'm turning to you in heaven. What am I going to do? Ned isn't the same man I almost married 3 years ago - he's changed and not to the better. Please give me some kind of sign in what my next move should be. Just like I asked you at your memorial service; look over us Kristina - I.We really need you now." She sighed clutching the teddy bear even more so to her chest.  
  
"I Am Blessed" performed by Eternal  
  
Here in the silence I say a prayer  
  
Though I've never seen you somehow I know you're there  
  
You're in the faces of the people that I meet  
  
You're as silent as the Earth beneath my feet  
  
So if I should complain that all I have is not enough  
  
Forgive me, I've been given so much  
  
Chorus:  
  
And I am blessed, every time I look into my baby's eyes  
  
I think of all the friends who've touched my life  
  
I realize in a world where some have more and some have less  
  
I have love and I am blessed  
  
So many changes this world can put you through  
  
Sometimes it's hard to find a way if a heart can get confused  
  
But then I hold you and it all falls into place  
  
You've given me what time cannot erase  
  
So when I'm feeling down or feel sorry for myself  
  
I look around and it's easy to tell  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Every time I look into my baby's eyes  
  
I realize  
  
I think of all the friends who touched my life  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Eternal - Power Of A Woman)  
  
Sonny was standing in the doorway simply watching the mother of his child sitting in a rocking chair clutching a teddy bear to her chest asking the heavens above to take care of their mutual child. Alexis never ceased to amaze Sonny, and he intently prayed that, that would never happen because she was a special woman, who needed to be extraordinary.  
  
Alexis: "Why don't you come on in?" She suddenly asked, which surprised Sonny a little.  
  
Sonny: "Taggert's downstairs, and he's said something that I think you'd like to know about!"  
  
Alexis: "What?" She asked getting up from the rocking chair still clutching the teddy bear to her chest. Alexis had changed into a pair of jeans together with a chestnut colored sweater, which matched her hair perfectly. Sonny could immediately see that she's been crying, as her usually brown eyes had turned red around the edges.  
  
Sonny: "They've got an eyewitness, who saw someone named Lenny Bromovitz snatch Kristina, and Taggert's having both our penthouse phones tapped just in case they call."  
  
Alexis: "What aren't you telling me?" She asked walking closer and closer to where Sonny was standing.  
  
Sonny: "What do you mean?" He asked not wanting her to become even more upset than she already was.  
  
Alexis: "I think that we can safely say that I know you just as well as you know me so stop this charade especially when it's our daughter we're talking about here!"  
  
Sonny: "Lenny Bromovitz is one of Faith Roscoe's many bodyguards, and Ned was seen in the getaway vehicle!"  
  
Alexis: "WHAT?! That's impossible; Ned wouldn't do this to me or to Kristina by taking her away from her mother and father."  
  
Sonny: "Ned has declared war on me for the past year ever since Kristina died, and what better way to hurt me than to kidnap my child?"  
  
Alexis: "Oh God!" She exclaimed out of breath placing her right hand over her mouth, as Sonny quickly took her into his arms, and Alexis placed her arms around Sonny's neck wanting to feel close to the one person who could understand what she was feeling right now.  
  
Sonny: "I have all my men out looking for Faith Roscoe, all right? You know how much I care for Kristina, and as her father I promised to protect her from any danger, and I meant it, OK?" He said trying to comfort Alexis, who continued to sob in his arms. Sonny closed his eyes tight, and promised himself that when this was all over he'd fight to get Alexis and Kristina back into his life, and suddenly remembered a verse in a poem he'd heard Courtney recite the other day  
  
"I'm counting  
  
on a  
  
leap of faith  
  
even if I  
  
don't deserve you"  
  
Cameron stood in the doorway watching the two embrace each other in order to help each other through what no parent should go through. He knew then that the relationship Sonny and Alexis had had was on it's way back, and if he didn't watch himself it was going to destroy all of them including the little girl, who was missing at the moment.  
  
Chapter 10 - Getting Kristina Back  
  
A little while later Cameron, Jax, Sonny, Alexis, Taggert and officers Smith and Nielsen were in the livingroom awaiting Faith Roscoe's call or more precisely her demands. Suddenly the phone rang, and Sonny answered it saying  
  
Sonny: "Corinthos!"  
  
Caller: "Are you missing someone?" The caller spitefully asked.  
  
Sonny: "Hello Faith - where's my daughter?" He asked not in the mood for any of her games, as Alexis looked on with frightened eyes.  
  
Faith: "With me, but it depends on your next move if she stays here or not! Ned is really keen on keeping her here but I'm just not the mothering type - like Alexis is!" Sonny: "Then how about you return her like a normal human being?"  
  
Faith: "You ordered my husband killed - what part of that is being a normal human being?"  
  
Sonny: "You can't compare a womanizer like Roscoe with an innocent child like Kristina - try showing a sensitive side Faith!"  
  
Faith: "Why? Because you need to prove yourself to Kristina's mother?"  
  
Sonny: "What do you want?"  
  
Faith: "US$ 5.000.000 - I think that's more than enough in exchange for that little kid!"  
  
Sonny: "And Ashton?"  
  
Faith: "Let me worry about him - I also want a guarantee that Johnny, Max or whoever you got doing your dirty work for you doesn't come after Ned or me."  
  
Sonny: "You've got my word." He replied lying through his teeth.  
  
Faith: "I need the money to start over somewhere else - Port Charles just ain't enough for me - but you should be happy about that, huh?"  
  
Sonny: "Where and when's the exchange?"  
  
Faith: "Aren't we busy?" She asked sarcastically.  
  
Sonny: "CUT THE CRAP FAITH!! When and where?"  
  
Faith: "Outside "Kelly's" in exactly 2 hours, got it?"  
  
Sonny: "Yep."  
  
Faith: "There's something else - I want Alexis to deliver the money!"  
  
Sonny: "Forget it! I'm not putting her through it!"  
  
Faith: "According to Ned you've never considered her feelings - no Alexis - no Kristina." Suddenly the phone went dead, and Taggert signaled negatively with head meaning that they weren't able to trace the call.  
  
Alexis: "What did she say? Sonny?" She asked walking closer to him.  
  
Sonny: "She wants.She wants you to deliver the money."  
  
Jax: "That's not going to happen Corinthos! So just call up your little 'mob friend' and tell her that it's not going to happen!" He exclaimed placing his hands on Alexis' shoulders.  
  
Sonny: "JAX! I don't like this anymore than you do but it's the only way - she said that if Alexis didn't come with the money, and only Alexis - we'd never see Kristina again."  
  
Alexis: "I'll do it!" She exclaimed turning to Jax with pleading eyes asking him to drop his hatred towards Sonny.  
  
Cameron: "Taggert? Can you guarantee Alexis' safety?"  
  
Taggert: "I can get her into a bulletproof vest and place a bug on her but that's just about it - for once I do agree with Sonny - if these are Faith's demands then we'd better follow them to the letter, OK?"  
  
Jax: "All right - just be careful!" He replied kissing Alexis on her forehead.  
  
Alexis: "I will! Let's get started!" She replied following Taggert to where Smith and Nielsen were sitting where she got dressed in a bulletproof vest, and was told what to do, and what not to do when she came face to face with Faith Roscoe.  
  
Jax: "If Alexis and Kristina don't make it back all right then I promise to God that you'll pay just like you should have for what you did to Kristina!"  
  
Sonny: "You seem to have a short-term memory Candy boy; Alcazar killed Kristina - not me!"  
  
Jax: "You just keep on telling yourself that Sonny - if it weren't for you Alcazar would've never come to Port Charles but because of you he did, and he almost killed both Alexis and Kristina!"  
  
Cameron: "Just cool it - the both of you! All this hatred being thrown back and forth isn't helping anyone - least of all Kristina."  
  
Jax: "You're absolutely right Cameron - he's not worth it!" He exclaimed walking away.  
  
Alexis was waiting outside "Kelly's" wearing the bulletproof vest, and the listening device Taggert had placed on her.  
  
Taggert: "Just try and stay calm Alexis."  
  
Alexis: "Yeah right!" She exclaimed feeling a chill, as she spotted Ned, Faith, Kristina, and who she imagined being Lenny Bromovitz approach her.  
  
Faith: "We meet again Ms. Davis!" She smiled.  
  
Alexis: "Forgive me if I'm not radiant!"  
  
Faith: "The money!" She exclaimed being impatient.  
  
Alexis: "I want to see my daughter first!" She exclaimed before Faith snapped her fingers, and Ned showed Kristina's sleeping face in a bassinet.  
  
Faith: "The money!"  
  
Alexis: "How can you be so cold Ned? Did my sister really mean that little to you?"  
  
Ned: "I loved your sister!"  
  
Alexis: "And this is how you show it? By kidnapping her namesake? You disgust me Ned, and not only that I actually feel bad for Brook Lynn for having you as a father!" She exploded in rage, as she threw the bag at Faith, as Lenny Bromovitz took Kristina, and handed her over to her mother.  
  
Ned: "If only you had listened to me you could have saved that child from Sonny's world!" He exclaimed waking up Kristina. Alexis: "Don't you mean your world? Hey sweetheart.I missed you so much!" She exclaimed cooingly, as she picked up Kristina, and rubbed her back wanting to make her feel safe.  
  
Ned: "If you thought this was bad then just wait until bigger people than Faith start making trouble for Sonny - they might even kidnap both of you the next time!"  
  
Alexis: "Well.It won't be you!"  
  
Ned: "Why do you say that?"  
  
Taggert: "Because everything's on tape Ashton - have you said everything you needed to say Ms. Davis?" Alexis simply nodded, as Taggert read Lenny, Faith and Ned their rights and led them away, as Sonny joined Alexis in welcoming their daughter back in their arms.  
  
A few hours later Sonny and Alexis had bathed Kristina and put her to bed. They were gazing upon their angel, who slept peacefully, as Sonny had his arms entwined around Alexis' waist.  
  
"Angel of Mine" performed by Eternal  
  
When I first saw ya, I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought I'd never find  
  
Angel of mine  
  
I look at you, looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
Gonna love you till the end of time  
  
Angel of mine  
  
Chorus:  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside I need to show  
  
You came into my life sent from above  
  
Better than a dream, such a perfect love  
  
And I'll adore you till the end of time  
  
Angel of mine  
  
Nothing means more to me than all we share  
  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
  
Last night awake your move is still on my mind  
  
Angel, angel of mine  
  
(Chorus)  
  
I never knew I could feel each moment, as if it were new  
  
Every breath I take, or vow that I make  
  
I wanna share it with you  
  
When I first saw ya I already knew  
  
There was something inside of you  
  
Something I thought I'd never find  
  
Angel of mine  
  
You came into my life, sent from above  
  
Better than a dream of such perfect love And I'll adore you till the end of time  
  
Angel of mine  
  
What you mean to me you'll never know  
  
Deep inside, I need to show  
  
I look at you, looking at me  
  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
  
Gonna love you till the end of time  
  
Angel of mine  
  
(Eternal - The Best)  
  
Chapter 11 - Passionate Feelings - PG-13  
  
An hour later Alexis had just followed Cameron and Jax to the door saying that she'd be just fine. Sonny stood at the fireplace staring at some pictures of mother and daughter, which Alexis recently had placed on the fireplace.  
  
Alexis: "A penny for your thoughts." She replied after having seen Sonny stare at the pictures of his daughter and her mother.  
  
Sonny: "Just thinking about everything that's gone down lately! You're sure you're OK? We can go to the hospital if you."  
  
Alexis: "Sonny.I'm fine, really!" She exclaimed trying to calm him down, as she knew that he felt partly responsible for what Kristina had been through.  
  
Sonny: "I don't know what I was thinking when I just gave Carly permission to take Kristina for a walk. I mean.I know Carly, and I know how destructive she can be."  
  
Alexis: "You love her - sometimes we close our eyes to the negative aspects of our loved ones because we want to think the best of them."  
  
Sonny: "I'm sorry to have let you down!" He exclaimed knowing that Alexis was talking about him, as she'd never really seen him for what he truly was as when Zander had been beat up by Jason on his orders.  
  
Alexis: "You are who you are Sonny, and I don't think that anyone can change you. Brenda, Lily, Hannah or even Carly couldn't change you so I highly doubt that I'll ever be able to do that task, and neither will Kristina because you are who you are. You're a survivor Sonny, but you're also very destructive, and that's probably why you've always ended up with Carly."  
  
Sonny: "I know that my life isn't something that you'd like either Kristina or yourself anywhere near but I'm begging you: don't take that beautiful angel away from me!"  
  
Alexis: "Why would you even think that I'd take her away from you Sonny?"  
  
Sonny: "It's pretty clear that you and Cameron are extremely close. He's a way better option for father material than the well known 'mob boss'." He replied sadly, as he walked to the couch where he sat down.  
  
Alexis: "Cameron is great, and I care about him very much but that doesn't mean that he's going to replace you in Kristina's life. And as far as creating a family with him then I'm just not ready for that kind of relationship with him yet." She explained sitting down on the coffee table being directly opposite Sonny.  
  
Sonny: "You know what?"  
  
Alexis: "No, what?" Sonny: "If my mother was still alive I'm sure that she would have loved you! Your personalities are strikingly similar."  
  
Alexis: "How so?" She asked wanting Sonny to trust her again with his childhood memories of his mother; Adela.  
  
Sonny: "When she encountered a situation she always thought of her family first - just like you with Kristina. You two are one of God's rarest examples of selflessness."  
  
Alexis: "I don't think that anyone's ever used that word about my character ever before. I think the words having been used about me have been more in the direction of neurotic, loyal and self-determined but never selfless - that really means a lot Sonny - thank you!" She smiled.  
  
Sonny: "I could say the same thing about you." He replied, as he went back in time when Alexis had said some very truthful, and from the heart qualities about her next-door neighbor.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Sonny: "Well, I mean, I do have a temper. We all know that."  
  
Alexis: "That's an understatement."  
  
Sonny: "But I already apologized."  
  
Alexis: "Well, you could do better."  
  
Sonny: "A better apology?"  
  
Alexis: "No, you could deal with your emotions in a more productive manner."  
  
Sonny: "Oh, say what I feel, don't get mad?"  
  
Alexis: "That's the general idea, yes."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, ok. You first."  
  
Alexis: "Me?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah, you. Yeah. You know, you were in my apartment for an hour, telling me how you were going to tell me how you felt, and you didn't. Do it now."  
  
Alexis: "I feel that you are a domineering, chauvinistic, morally bankrupt criminal with a great deal of personal charm. Which you exploit on a regular basis to get people to do things that they would never do for you under any circumstances whatsoever. But you have a great heart, and one, two, maybe three times a year you actually choose to show that. The rest of the time you're mildly enjoyable to deal with, when you're not being a complete nightmare. Anything else?"  
  
Sonny: "I like you, too."  
  
Alexis: "Good. Good night."  
  
Sonny: "Oh, yeah. One more thing."  
  
Alexis: "I'm billing you for this."  
  
Sonny: "I get now that whatever you say to me is coming from a good place."  
  
Alexis: "Well, I'm glad that you noticed that. You're still not getting a discount."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "I'm glad that we're getting more and more comfortable with each other because that only means that Kristina's childhood will be that more happier and uncomplicated!"  
  
Sonny: "It also shows how much we've grown since Kristina's death - you've been able to get past what happened even though it was all Alcazar but I do know why you felt compelled to blame me. That's also why I know that this is right!"  
  
Alexis: "What is?" She asked smiling.  
  
Sonny: "This." He whispered placing his hands around Alexis' neck, and kissing her open mouthed, as they both groaned out of passion.  
  
Alexis: "We shouldn't be doing this." She replied trying to separate them in fear of getting hurt again.  
  
Sonny: "It's right, and that's why you're resisting!" He exclaimed standing up together with Alexis, as they lost the fight, and gave into what they'd both been craving for months now.  
  
Sonny took the ends of the chestnut colored sweater Alexis was wearing and slid it off her body, as Alexis began unbuttoning Sonny's shirt. As Alexis was standing only wearing a pair of jeans and a peach colored bra and Sonny was merely wearing a pair of black pants they stared into each other's eyes, and felt as if they'd made some life altering decision that would make both of their lives complete.  
  
Alexis: "I never stopped loving you!" She exclaimed with teary eyes.  
  
Sonny: "I know me neither baby!" He exclaimed before claiming Alexis' lips, and guiding her body down onto the floor where they made love, while listening to Luther Vandross and Mariah Carey singing "Endless Love".  
  
"Endless Love" performed by Luther Vandross & Mariah Carey  
  
My love  
  
There's only you in my life  
  
The only thing that's right  
  
My first love  
  
You're every breath I take  
  
You're every step I make  
  
And I  
  
I want to share  
  
All my love with you  
  
No one else will do  
  
And your eyes They tell me how much you care  
  
Oh, yes  
  
You'll always be  
  
My endless love  
  
Two hearts  
  
Two hearts that beat as one  
  
Our lives have just begun  
  
And forever  
  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
  
I can't resist your charms  
  
And I  
  
I'd play the fool  
  
For you, I'm sure  
  
You know I don't mind  
  
And yes  
  
You mean the world to me  
  
I know I've found in you  
  
My endless love  
  
And love  
  
I'd play the fool  
  
For you, I'm sure  
  
You know I don't mind  
  
Oh, yes  
  
You'd be the only one  
  
'Cause no, I can't deny  
  
This love I have inside  
  
And I'll give it all to you  
  
My love  
  
(Mariah Carey - Greatest Hits)  
  
A few hours later Sonny was lying on his back on the couch with Alexis' body pressed against his with her head placed on his warm chest. Sonny hadn't been able to fall asleep because he'd focused on watching the beautiful woman lying on his chest promising to never ever let her go again. They now had a daughter and a future family to fight for, and he'd be damned if he'd let anyone stand in the way of that.  
  
Chapter 12 - Telling Cameron & Carly  
  
A few days later Sonny and Alexis had decided to break the news to Cameron and Carly praying that they wouldn't hate them - Alexis wasn't so worried about Cameron it was more Carly she was worried about. But Sonny had assured her that he'd take care of Carly, as long as she let the good doctor know what had happened. Gina had taken Kristina to the park so Alexis would have some quiet time to tell Cameron the truth. When the doorbell rang Alexis answered it wearing a pair of jeans, and a blue blouse, and a matching cardigan with her hair up in a ponytail.  
  
Cameron: "You look great!" He exclaimed kissing Alexis on her cheek before entering PH2.  
  
Alexis: "Thanks! You look great too - I really want to thank you for keeping me grounded back when Kristina was kidnapped." She replied, as she closed the door shut.  
  
Cameron: "I think that Sonny was the main reason you didn't fall apart. I saw you two up in the nursery - you've become close, huh?" He asked sitting down on the couch.  
  
Alexis: "That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about too - I don't think that I have to tell you how important you've been for both Kristina and I." She explained sitting down next to him on the couch.  
  
Cameron: "But?" He asked knowing there was a 'but' coming.  
  
Alexis: "The thing is that Sonny and I have been getting closer, and I feel that it's important for him to spend as much time as possible together with his daughter, and also."  
  
Cameron: "What?"  
  
Alexis: "Sonny and I made love after you and Jax left the night that Kristina had been kidnapped. Sonny and I got to talking like we used to, and I saw a part of him that I haven't seen since he went back to Carly."  
  
Cameron: "Alexis.What happens the next time Carly does something redeemable? He'll just take her back again!"  
  
Alexis: "I have faith in Sonny and our love, and Kristina is a very big part of our decision to make our love work. I've been kidding myself for too long because I was scared of following my heart like I did with Ned. I've always thought of my mother and Mikkos and how that turned out, but I know now that I've got to put my heart out there, and I know in my heart of hearts that Sonny will treasure it this time around."  
  
Cameron: "I care about you Alexis, and I know how much Zander cares about you, and you have to look at the fact that you're not only putting yourself at risk but also Kristina. People are trying to kill Sonny - can you live with that aspect for the rest of your life?"  
  
Alexis: "I have to trust Sonny and our love, and what I'm doing is FOR Kristina - she needs her father, and frankly he needs her too."  
  
Cameron: "I don't mean to be negative here but there's a lot of stuff you've got to consider. How about Carly? You know that she's not going to let you have Sonny. And what about Jax? He and Sonny have never gotten along!"  
  
Alexis: "That's Jax' problem - if he wants to stay close friends with me he has to accept the man I'm in love with. I know that this must be a shock for you Cameron but I can't ignore my heart any longer!"  
  
Cameron: "I want you to be happy Alexis - that's all I've ever wanted but you need to face your new life! It's not going to be any picnic!"  
  
Alexis: "I know that, but I'm certain that together with Sonny I can make it work. I know that it will be hard for people to see me with the local 'mob boss' but dammit Cameron: he's my 'mob boss'!!" She exclaimed walking to her desk tired of having to make excuses over loving Sonny.  
  
Cameron: "I don't mean to get you down Alexis but once you do this there's no going back - you'll be on the mind of every man or woman Sonny has ever disrespected. Can you live with that, and do you really want Kristina to go through that?" He asked getting up from the couch and, joining her next to the desk.  
  
Alexis: "I want to give Kristina the kind of security and family I never had, and I'm sorry if Sonny isn't the kind of father figure you've wanted Kristina to have but he's a good man Cameron underneath it all he's a loving man, who's had a tough life."  
  
Cameron: "All right.I actually had a feeling that this was what you'd want to talk to me about!" He revealed knowing that he'd never get her to change her mind.  
  
Alexis: "How?"  
  
Cameron: "Well.When I saw you and Sonny together in the nursery I was reminded of Zander's mom and I. We were like that until that terrible accident in the woods that cost Zander's brother his life."  
  
Alexis: "I want you to know that you can always talk to me about Zander - even if I am together with Sonny, OK?" She asked hugging him tightly, as Cameron ran his hands up and down Alexis' back.  
  
Cameron: "All right and I promise to talk to Jax, and get him to give you and Sonny some slack, OK?"  
  
Alexis: "That would be great, and don't go around thinking you won't be a part of Kristina's life anymore. You're practically the reason she's alive today. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't come that evening in the park after Alcazar had left me there in labor."  
  
Cameron: "Luckily we'll never know - Kristina is healthy and beautiful just like her mother - good luck Alexis - I mean it!" He exclaimed exiting PH2 after kissing Alexis goodbye on the cheek.  
  
When Sonny arrived at 'Kelly's' he met Courtney, who looked pretty angry, and Sonny could tell that it had something to do with Carly.  
  
Sonny: "Hey Courtney.What's wrong? Is Carly OK?" He asked, as Courtney looked him in the eyes with a look that said 'what do you think?'  
  
Courtney: "I'm beginning to think that my friendship with Carly has been idiotic! She just blew up at me for having defended Alexis when Carly called her a woman with no mother skills whatsoever. I'm telling you Sonny if she wasn't married to you."  
  
Sonny: "That might not be the case for much longer!"  
  
Courtney: "Are you serious? You're divorcing Carly - why?"  
  
Sonny: "Because I'm in love with Alexis, and I have to make her happy, and I won't lose her a second time because of Carly's games."  
  
Courtney: "Congrats!" She smiled hugging Sonny tightly before leaving to give Sonny a chance to talk to Carly. Sonny walked into 'The Cellar', which was Carly's new club instead of 'Club 101'.  
  
Carly: "Listen Ned! I got Kristina away from Sonny, and I passed her onto you - I want my Goddamn money!!" She screamed into the receiver, as Sonny entered the club.  
  
Ned: "I'm in jail Carly! How exactly are you counting on me giving you money from in here?"  
  
Carly: "But." She whined, as Sonny intently listened to the conversation between Ned and Carly.  
  
Ned: "Goodbye Carly!" He shouted hanging up.  
  
Carly: "Ned! Are you there?"  
  
Sonny: "So.Ashton has turned against you too? That's not nice is it Carly?" He asked making Carly feel a chill down her spine, as she turned around to see a mad Sonny Corinthos staring right back at her.  
  
Carly: "Sonny? Ashton? That wasn't Ned Ashton.That was my business associate Ned.Jensen - that's right Ned Jensen!"  
  
Sonny: "STOP LYING TO ME CARLY - GAME'S OVER!!" He yelled before grabbing her arm.  
  
Carly: "Sonny.You're hurting me!"  
  
Sonny: "You think this is painful? Then how about realizing that your only child has been taken my some madman? Or how about having an epiphany when you find out that the woman you ONCE loved kidnapped your child in exchange for an amount of money she could just have asked her husband for?!!" He yelled with tears in his eyes.  
  
Carly: "I wasn't you I wanted to hurt Sonny - it was."  
  
Sonny: "Alexis, right?"  
  
Carly: "Yeah.You understand that right?"  
  
Sonny: "Do I understand that you'd inflict so much pain on a woman, who's done nothing to you other than being civil with you? I'd have to say no to that one Carly!"  
  
Carly: "Has Alexis been civil to me? Where did you get that load of crap? She slept with my husband?"  
  
Sonny: "Ex-husband!" He corrected her, but Carly just brushed it off saying  
  
Carly: "Alexis knew that you were taken Sonny - she knew that you were still in love with me, and since when has Alexis hired you to do her bidding?"  
  
Sonny: "I've come to tell you that I'm filing for divorce first thing! I can't be with you anymore Carly."  
  
Carly: "Why?"  
  
Sonny: "Because my heart belongs to someone else - actually my heart belongs to two ladies; Alexis and Kristina."  
  
Carly: "You're just confused Sonny that's all this is - I'm telling you that."  
  
Sonny: "NO!! Let me tell you something Carly: you're going to leave this place to Courtney, and then you're going to leave town."  
  
Carly: "And why would I do that?"  
  
Sonny: "Because if you don't.I'll head straight down to 'PCPD', and tell lieutenant Taggert that I've found my daughter's kidnapper!"  
  
Carly: "I'll deny it!"  
  
Sonny: "How much time do you think it'll take Ned to turn on you? I'm thinking community service, and he'll sing like a little birdie!"  
  
Carly: "Ned doesn't know anything Sonny - just like Alexis won't spend one night in our bed!"  
  
Sonny: "My bed! And she will be back in PH4 in a matter of days you can count on that Carly!" He exclaimed leaving the pitiful excuse of a woman Carly had turned out to be.  
  
Carly: "Sonny!!" She yelled falling to the ground sobbing.  
  
Chapter 13 - Be My Valentine  
  
Alexis was gathering Kristina's last toys in PH2, as Johnny and Max just had helped her and Kristina in moving into PH4. Sonny had been pretty busy lately, as he'd both divorced Carly and arranged the most romantic way to ask Alexis to become his wife. It was Valentines' Day today, and Sonny wanted to end this day knowing that he'd soon be the happiest man alive being married to Alexis. Sonny was sitting on the couch in PH4 talking to his beautiful baby daughter, who'd now turned 1 year.  
  
Sonny: "I can't wait to see you mommy's face when she sees the surprise I have in store for her Kristina - and then we'll be a real family." He promised kissing Kristina on her forehead, as there was a knock on the door, and a few seconds later Jason and Courtney entered.  
  
Courtney: "Hey.We just wanted to come over and see this little angel!" She exclaimed taking Kristina out of Sonny's arms.  
  
Sonny: "Why don't you take her into the kitchen, and give her some baby food - it's placed on the counter!"  
  
Courtney: "OK - come on sweetie!" She cooed exiting the livingroom, as she knew that her brother and Jason probably needed to talk 'business'.  
  
Jason: "What's up?" He asked once Courtney and Kristina were out of sight.  
  
Sonny: "Any news on Carly?"  
  
Jason: "Yeah.She's arrived in Wyoming just fine!"  
  
Sonny: "Wyoming?"  
  
Jason: "Yeah.She said something about it being fitting for the one not having your love - I don't get her sometimes!"  
  
Sonny: "That makes two of us."  
  
Jason: "How are things going with Alexis?" He asked, as they took a seat on the couch.  
  
Sonny: "They're great - we're getting along great, and it's a joy to have Kristina here - they both bring something to this place it's always been missing."  
  
Jason: "What's that?"  
  
Sonny: "I can't really explain it - it's a sense of security and love."  
  
Jason: "What about Michael?"  
  
Sonny: "He's spending this weekend with Bobbie but he's slowly adjusting to Alexis and Kristina!" He exclaimed with a smile. Across the hall in PH2 Jax had just arrived to try and change Alexis' mind about moving in with Sonny so soon.  
  
Jax: "I just don't get why this has to happen so soon? What about Cameron?" He asked not wanting Sonny to ruin another life of someone he cares about.  
  
Alexis: "Johnny and Max have already moved everything over there, and besides.I want to try and make a family for Kristina, and I love Sonny!"  
  
Jax: "Yeah well.So did Brenda, Lily, Hannah and Carly and see where they are now!"  
  
Alexis: "I've never said anything about Sonny's life being safe, and that's also why we have to protect Kristina the best way possible. But I won't for one second hide the way I feel about the man that I love - I love him Jax!"  
  
Jax: "I know you do!" He exclaimed sighing, as the two friends hugged each other tightly.  
  
Alexis: "I know that you're worried, I am too but I have to have faith in Sonny, and the mutual love we feel for each other and for Kristina."  
  
Jax: "I hear you - just be careful, OK?" He asked, as he opened the door.  
  
Alexis: "I will, I promise!" She promised, as Jax exited PH2 just as a delivery boy presented himself to Alexis carrying a white box with a red bow around it.  
  
Delivery Boy: "Are you Alexis Davis?"  
  
Alexis: "I sure am!" She exclaimed, as she signed the clipboard the delivery boy had in his hands.  
  
Delivery Boy: "Thanks ms. Davis - here you go!" He exclaimed handing her the white box, as he exited through the elevator.  
  
Alexis reentered PH2 carrying the box to the mantel of the fireplace where she opened the envelope, which contained a little note, which read  
  
Alexis,  
  
To celebrate us starting a family I thought these would be welcomed seeing as they were what started our romance.  
  
I love you  
  
Sonny  
  
Sonny: "There you are! Aren't you going to join us?" He asked, as he entered PH2.  
  
Alexis: "What's this?" She asked pointing to the box sitting on the mantel.  
  
Sonny: "A surprise - but I think the time is perfect."  
  
Alexis: "For what exactly?" She asked laughing, as Sonny showed off his dimpled smile.  
  
Sonny: "Why don't you open the box and find out?" He suggested, as he walked to the fireplace so that he stood right behind Alexis, as she opened up the box. When she opened the box she found 3 gardenias, and one of the gardenias twinkled. Alexis took that gardenia out of the box, and gasped when she discovered what was twinkling.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny.It's beautiful." She sighed, as she turned around to Sonny with the gardenia in her hand. Sonny took the diamond ring out of the gardenia, placed the gardenia in Alexis' hair before getting down on one knee in front of Alexis.  
  
Sonny: "I wanted this to be as special as you are but I guess that this will have to do. Something special happened the day you stepped into my life. I wasn't really living until you came into my life, just going through the motions as well as I could. I want to make you proud of me, I want to make Kristina proud of me but mostly I want to deserve you Alexis - I want to deserve your love and your kindness for the rest of our lives. Will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me Alexis Davis?" He asked with teary eyes.  
  
Alexis: "Sonny." She whispered with teary eyes, as their eyes met and locked.  
  
Sonny: "Just say something, OK? I'm not very used to being this anxious concerning the next word out of your mouth."  
  
Alexis: "Why? You know that I love you, right?"  
  
Sonny: "Yeah.But."  
  
Alexis: "Shh.But nothing.I love you so much Michael Corinthos Jr., that I'm going to trust you with my heart and soul for the rest of our lives together. Yes!" She smiled teary eyed.  
  
Sonny: "Yes?" He asked getting up from the floor.  
  
Alexis: "Yes!" She exclaimed, as they both smiled before embracing each other lovingly before Sonny got down on one knee once more sliding the ring onto Alexis' ring finger saying  
  
Sonny: "To make it official.Mrs. Corinthos."  
  
Alexis: "I love you." She sighed, as Sonny got up from the floor and kissed her softly and cautiously openmouthed having his hands around her neck.  
  
When they separated from the kiss Sonny walked to a small table in the room, and turned on the radio, which just so happened to play "That's How Love Moves" by Faith Hill. Sonny walked back to Alexis, and led her out to the middle of the floor and gathered her in his arms, as they swayed to the voice of Faith Hill with their foreheads pressed tightly together.  
  
"That's How Love Moves" performed by Faith Hill  
  
It's such a mystery  
  
How you found something in me  
  
That I never knew was there  
  
But you uncovered it so easily  
  
You turned me like a season  
  
And I began to change  
  
You wrapped your arms around me  
  
Now I'll never be the same 'cause  
  
Chorus:  
  
That's how love works  
  
That's how love moves  
  
Like a river running through you  
  
Sometimes it lifts you high as heaven  
  
It consumes you  
  
That's a given  
  
That's how love moves  
  
I've seen walls that could never be broken  
  
Come tumbling down  
  
I've heard the voice of a love calling  
  
Without making a sound  
  
See I was touched by an angel  
  
The day you took my hand  
  
And you know you're the miracle  
  
That makes me everything I am, but  
  
(Chorus)  
  
Sometimes it's just a whisper  
  
Sometimes it's a storm  
  
Sometimes it reaches forever  
  
With its everlasting arms  
  
(Chorus)  
  
(Faith Hill - Breathe)  
  
Jason, Courtney and Kristina looked on, as the two lovers were whispering endearing words to each other not even realizing that they were being watched.  
  
Courtney: "They look so good together." She whispered, which Jason could only agree with since he was looking right at the result of Sonny and Alexis' love: Kristina.  
  
Chapter 14 - Meant To Be  
  
A few hours later Jason and Courtney had congratulated Sonny and Alexis on their engagement and left when it had been time for Kristina to be put to bed. Sonny was in the kitchen making a light snack for him and Alexis, while Alexis was standing by the window looking over the city thinking back to a time when everything had been so simple for her and Sonny.  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Alexis: "What about women?"  
  
Sonny: "Well, the last time I looked, you fell into that category."  
  
Alexis: "You know what I mean."  
  
Sonny: "What about them?"  
  
Alexis: "Will you stop being difficult? You need to flash those dimples for an actual date."  
  
Sonny: "Oh, now you want to control my love life." Alexis: "I might be able to do a better job than you do. Maybe I'll take out a personal ad."  
  
Sonny: "You know, I don't want to sound conceited, Alexis, but I've never really had a problem finding women."  
  
Alexis: "I'm very well aware of the fact that this bar is draped with bleached blondes wearing pieces of spandex, and I'm sure any one of them would be just panting to follow you home. But I was referring to."  
  
Sonny: "Right."  
  
Alexis: "Actually being able to have a conversation with a woman."  
  
Sonny: "Assuming I want to."  
  
Alexis: "That's not funny."  
  
Sonny: "All right. What would you put in that personal ad?"  
  
Alexis: ""Single, white male, attractive, successful." oh, I don't think we should get specific as to how you became successful."  
  
Sonny: "Yeah. Yeah, it makes sense."  
  
Alexis: ""Seeking female, twenty -fi.Thirty-five to forty, intelligent, attractive, not intimidated by power and position." We should probably add, "Not hampered by strict ethical adherence to the law," although that may turn off a few viable candidates."  
  
Sonny: "Good point."  
  
Alexis: "You know, "can move smoothly through any social circle and warm, companionable, has her own career interest.""  
  
Sonny: "You know.I don't.This is starting to sound like someone I know."  
  
Alexis: "Yeah, who?"  
  
Sonny: "You."  
  
Alexis: "I was.It was just hypothetical."  
  
Sonny: "Right, right."  
  
Alexis: "I mean, I'm certainly not about to take out a personal ad for you."  
  
Sonny: "Right. Of course."  
  
Alexis: "Look at the time. Oh, I can't because I'm not wearing a watch."  
  
Sonny: "Getting late."  
  
Alexis: "Yeah."  
  
Sonny: "It's getting real late, yeah." Alexis: "Well.we've done very well."  
  
Sonny: "How do you mean?"  
  
Alexis: "Well, you know, we stayed out long enough so that your brotherly over protectiveness won't seem so overbearing.Ahem.That is if you can control yourself."  
  
Sonny: "Of course I can."  
  
*** FLASHBACK ***  
  
Suddenly Alexis could feel a pair of arms around her waist, and knew that it was Sonny immediately because he stroked her neck with his warm and moist lips before asking  
  
Sonny: "What are you doing?"  
  
Alexis: "Thinking.About us; our past, present and future."  
  
Sonny: "Oh.You know what I'd like to do now?"  
  
Alexis: "No." She smiled turning around to face him.  
  
Sonny: "Dance once more with my beautiful fiancée before we really begin remembering this night." He smiled devilish, as he gathered Alexis' hand in his, and guided her to the middle of the livingroom floor where he gathered her in his arms, as the voice of Celine Dion singing the classic Etta James song "At Last".  
  
"At Last" Performed by Celine Dion  
  
At last  
  
My love  
  
Has come along  
  
My lonely days are over  
  
And life is like  
  
A song  
  
Oh yeah yeah  
  
At last  
  
The skies above are blue  
  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
  
The night I looked at you  
  
I found a dream  
  
That I could speak to  
  
A dream that I  
  
Can call my own  
  
I found a thrill to press  
  
My cheek to  
  
A thrill that I  
  
Have never known  
  
Oh yeah yeah  
  
And you smile you smile  
  
And then the spell was cast  
  
And here we are in heaven  
  
For you are mine  
  
At last  
  
(Celine Dion - A New Day Has Come)  
  
As the tunes of the song began to fade away Sonny and Alexis locked eyes with one another, and suddenly they were kissing extremely passionately, as only they could. Sonny's hands immediately went to the back of the black dress Alexis was wearing and unzipped the zipper, which was placed in the back of the dress. Alexis' fingers immediately went to Sonny's shirt, which she unbuttoned as quickly as possible before throwing the shirt onto the floor.  
  
After the dress had slid off of Alexis' body she simply stepped out of it, and was led by Sonny to the couch where Alexis laid down on her back, and Sonny laid down with his legs positioned between her legs. Just as Alexis was ready to unbuckle Sonny's belt Kristina began crying upstairs in the newly renovated nursery.  
  
Alexis: "I'd better go get her!" She exclaimed, as Sonny kept on kissing the side of her mouth, as she tried to get up.  
  
Sonny: "Why?" He moaned out of frustration.  
  
Alexis: "Because Kristina needs me!" She exclaimed getting up, and stepping into the dress once more, as Sonny groaned  
  
Sonny: "I need you too."  
  
Alexis: "Why don't you head upstairs, and make our bedroom a little more romantic, and then I'll join you in a minute!" She suggested kissing Sonny softly on the lips before heading upstairs to Kristina.  
  
When Alexis arrived in the nursery she found a grinning Kristina wearing a purple romper suit with images of white bunnies sewn into the fabric.  
  
Alexis: "What are you grinning about you sneak? You're just having the time of your life, huh little one?" She cooingly asked, as she picked Kristina up, and walked with her in her embrace to the window facing the city.  
  
Kristina: "Lyghts."  
  
Alexis: "That's right! There are lights shining out there in the horizon. Don't you think that you could sleep now little one?" She asked going with Kristina to the crib, but then discovered that she was already asleep.  
  
Sonny had in the meantime lit some scented candles in their bedroom, and when Alexis entered the bedroom he asked  
  
Sonny: "What took you so long?"  
  
Alexis: "Your daughter has her father's abilities to trick you!"  
  
Sonny: "So she's only my daughter when she tricks her unsuspecting mother?"  
  
Alexis: "Mm Hmm.My daughter would never do something so nasty!" She laughed, as she wrapped her hands around Sonny's neck, and their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
  
Sonny: "I'll show you nasty!" He exclaimed, as he led her to their bed, and they both got lost in the other person.  
  
The End 


End file.
